Thawing out the numbness
by KaitieEM
Summary: Hailey's life took an abrupt turn for the worst when her Dad left. When she gets a new job at the La Push Diner and meets the most volatile of the wolves will she be able to resist the irrational feelings she has for this complete stranger? Will Paul be able to have enough patience to get past his imprint's hurt and insecurities?
1. Chapter 1

NB: I don't own anything.

HPOV

l sighed as I threw my keys into the bowl by the door and couldn't help a small part of me hoping my mom would be there to usher me into the kitchen and ask about my day. But no, as I walked through to the living room I saw her passed out on the couch. I placed the throw from the back of the couch over her and picked up the empty bottles to put in the recycling. She wasn't always like this, I remember when her eyes would crinkle as she smiled at me whenever I came into the room. Ever since my dad left she became a shell of the person she used to be and eventually turned to alcohol to smother the deep sadness and low self esteem that his leaving caused.

I opened the fridge and thought about what I could make for dinner but remembered I hadn't had time to go grocery shopping after work yesterday. I scribbled a note onto a post-it and left it on the table by my mom.

Mom,

Gone to the grocery store to get a few things for dinner.

Hailey xx

I got in my truck and headed to the store, unsurprisingly it was raining. When I got there I parked as close as I could to the entrance but still got wet when I dashed into the store. I moved down the aisles at a slow pace picking up ingredients for the meals I intended to make this week and budgeted for. With my mom not working any more money was tight but I could make a little go a long way. However, this left only a small amount of my paychecks going into my college fund. This if anything is the main thing I resent my mother for taking away from me. I am 17 now and nearing the end of High School and without a scholarship there is no way the money I am saving will allow me to go to college any time soon. I recently applied for a second job at the local La Push Diner and am waiting to hear back from . An announcement over the PA brought me out of my thoughts, so I picked up some lettuce and headed for the checkout.

"Hi Hailey, did you get everything you need?" I heard and looked up to see it was Mrs Atera checking me out.

"Yes, thanks Mrs Atera," I responded. She continued to chatter as I bagged up my shopping.

"Well you have a good night, say hi to your mother," she said as I paid.

"Will do," I muttered.

As I pulled up in the driveway I noticed the lights were all off, my mom had obviously gone out. I put the groceries away and put two chicken breasts on the grill for dinner. I sighed, looks like another night spent alone and got out the school work I had left to do. I plated up the chicken breasts along with some salad and potatoes. I left my moms food in the oven and salad in the fridge for her when she gets in. Just as I went to take a bite I was interrupted by the shrill ring of the house phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Yes hi, is this Hailey speaking?. It's Sue Clearwater from the Diner."

"It is . It's nice to hear from you," I responded. I held my breath, I really needed this job.

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you on getting the job. When can you start?" I released my breath in relief.

"I can start tomorrow if that is alright with you of course."

"Sounds perfect, see you then."

"Thanks again ."

"Your welcome dear, bye now"

"Bye." I went back to my dinner with a rare smile on my face.

I groaned as my alarm clock starting blaring. I slammed the snooze bar with maybe a bit too much vigor as I saw a bit of plastic fly off. Shit, seriously Hailey again. That's the third alarm clock I have broken. I got dressed and shuffled to the kitchen in serious need of a cup of joe. I sipped my coffee feeling slightly more awake and popped my head into my mom's door.

"I'm going to work at my new job mom."

"Okay." That's all the response I'm going to get, so I picked up my bag and poured myself a to go cup of coffee and headed for the Diner.

As I walked in I saw Mrs Clearwater behind the counter and she waved at me.

"Hi Hailey, I've got your apron right here if you don't mind putting it on. My son Seth is going to show you around. I hope that's okay, I have a tribal meeting I have got to shoot off to but I should see you before closing."

"That's fine ," I smiled.

"Please, call me Sue."

I put on the apron and headed over to where she said Seth would be.

"Hey, you must be Hailey. I'm Seth," he said. He was a sweet kid, with a smiley and warm nature. I could tell we would get along even if he did most of the talking. He showed me the ins and outs of the diner and the system they used for orders. It was ten minutes til opening and he told me I was ready but if I needed anything to holler.

The morning went by in a blur of orders, drink filling, cleaning up tables and idle small talk with customers. I heard the bell over the door ring as more people came in for lunch.

"Would you take that table please I just have to sign for this order." Seth called out.

I went over to Seth's section and headed to the table which was filled with the largest boys/men I have ever seen. They were all not wearing shirts and had huge muscles. This must be the so called La Push gang that circulated the rumour mill at school. I reached their table and pulled out my notepad ready to take their order.

"Hi I'm Hailey, can I take your order?" I asked as I looked up and got lost in a pair of deep brown orbs that made the numbing pressure on my chest I've felt for the last years and loneliness melt away. I could just imagine being wrapped up in those strong arms and ...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I don't own anything. I would love some feedback, this is my first fanfiction and would like to know if I should continue with it or not. Thanks.

PLEASE REVIEW!

HPOV

What the hell Hailey. What am I doing ogling this stranger I need to get a grip. If I've learnt anything from my mother it's to not be dependent on a man. I averted my eyes and clicked my pen to signal them to order. I realised everyone was staring at me and cleared my throat in discomfort.

"Can I start you out with some drinks?" I prompted.

"Ummm, yeah I will have a coke please and I'm Paul by the way." I'm pretty sure I heard one of them mutter their shock at brown eyes using the word please. I moved on and took everyone elses order but I couldn't help but notice from the corner of my eyes that this Paul guy didn't seem pleased at my obvious avoidance of him and he kept balling up his fists. As I moved off to put their orders in and get their drinks I could feel his eyes trained on me, following my every move. It was disconcerting and in my distraction I dropped a glass and cut my hand.

"Watch what you're doing, Christ are you stupid?" Paul growled at me, trembling as he placed a towel over the cut. I don't know how he got here so fast or why he even cared but it pissed me off that he shouted at me like I was a toddler in front of all the customers.

"No it's called an accident, they happen on occasion." I deadpanned. "Now if you'll take your seat I'll bring your order over shortly," I told him curtly and winced when I moved my injured hand.

"Shit, I'm sorry I was just worried. Are you okay?" I met his eyes and couldn't help but see the sincerity there so my bitterness dwindled and instead I was confused by the range of emotions I saw reflected back at me.

"I'm fine just go back to your friends."

"No you're not, let me look at it. Seth cover Hailey's tables?" he shouted to Seth who was in the back.

"That's fine. The first aid kits in the kitchen." Seth responded.

Paul picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the kitchen pulling me close to his bare chest. What was with that by the way he was in a restaurant he should be wearing a shirt. Yeah but then you wouldn't get to see those finely sculpted abs and feel his warmth I thought. I then realised I was in Paul's arms.

"Hey, what are you doing put me down now!" I protested.

"No, you're injured let me take care of you," Paul stubbornly refused.

"I didn't know a cut to the hand impacted a persons ability to walk. Now put me down before I make you!" I ordered him.

"Aww you're cute when you're all indignant and I would like to see you try you're what 5ft and 110 lbs?" he laughed. He was laughing at me could this guy have anymore of a mood swing. From looking severely pissed, to all kind and caring, to openly mocking me. I sent him a glare. He just laughed again and placed me onto one of the counters and got the first aid kit. He removed the towel and wiped the cut with an alcohol wipe. I hissed and he rubbed the back of my hand in soothing circles with his thumb while muttering apologies and I felt myself relax under his touch. He pressed on the cut to stop the bleeding and bandaged it up.

"All done, do you want me to kiss it better?" he winked. With that he killed any moment we were having and I yanked my hand out of his grasp. I swear I heard him whimper at the loss of contact.

"Thanks but I have tables to get back to," I told him indifferently. I was confused about how comforting I found his touch and the strange pull I felt towards him. As I grabbed some the orders that were ready I heard him sigh but ignored it and went back to work. When I served their table I gave them short replies when they tried to draw me into conversation. I didn't want to be rude but I didn't like how attached I felt already to Paul considering I had known him for all of half an hour.

I continued serving and clearing the tables in my section but couldn't help glancing at his table every now and then. I gave them their check and they all said goodbye and that they would see me around. They would? When Paul left I felt the cold numbness come creeping back across my chest.

As I wiped down the last table as my shift ended Sue came up to me.

"From what I've heard you did a really good job today well done. See you tomorrow Hailey."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Sue." I responded. I got into my truck and started driving home and my thoughts kept drifting to those brown eyes that gave me a short reprieve from the numbness that weighed on me everyday.

PPOV

"Fuck, that was my last pair of good work boots." I growled at Jared.

"How is that my fault that you can't control your god damn temper?" he replied. My fault, my fault he took the last packet of cheetos when he knew they were mine. He comes into my house after patrol and eats my fucking food and expects me to stay calm. No, I fucking have to go outside and phase and I shredded my last decent pair of work boots that I wear at construction sites.

"They were mine, can't you go to Kim's and eat her shit, what's the point of having an imprint if she doesn't even feed you?" I asked.

"She's my imprint not my slave. You'll understand when you imprint and anyway she's shopping in Port Angeles with her sister. We are going to the Diner in 15 minutes anyway I'll buy you some more."

"I'm not going to imprint the last thing I want is to be tied to one girl and be pussy whipped like you." I snorted. He growled at me.

"I just feel sorry for the woman out there who gets spiritually bound to you. She'll have to be special to be thought strong enough by the spirits to tame Paul Meraz." he deadpanned.

I scoffed and picked up my keys, "You coming or what?"

I saw Sam and everyone waiting in the car park and headed towards them with Jared. As we walked in we headed to our usual table. I'm so hungry where is fucking Seth? I heard him ask, I guess the new waitress they hired to cover our table.

"Hi I'm Hailey, can I take your order?" I heard her ask but as she met my eyes I felt everything that I thought was important slip away. I felt my anger recede and a blissful peace wash over me for the first time. I felt irreversibly bound to Hailey and wanted to be anything she needed, mine I thought. Oh fuck, I've imprinted they're all going to give me so much shit. I heard some laughter around the table but all I could focus on was her until she averted her gaze and clicked her pen. That pissed me off why was she giving me the cold shoulder, no one gave me the cold shoulder. I felt a slight trembling start and saw Sam give me a warning look. I clenched my fist to control myself but I felt rejected by my imprint as she looked at everyone but me.

"Can I start you out with some drinks?" I heard her ask and her voice sent a tremor up my spine. What was this girl doing to me. I now got a good look at her. She was beautiful but thin, too thin. She looked stressed and had circles under her eyes which made the wolf uneasy that our imprint wasn't healthy. She was uncomfortable with everyone staring at her but I guess me imprinting was something the guys would find amusing.

"Ummm, yeah I will have a coke please and I'm Paul by the way." I tried to get her talking to me.

"Smooth," Embry snickered speaking so lowly only us wolves would hear.

"Shit, Paul Meraz just said please," Jared muttered.

I kicked them under the table and whined when I saw her walk away from our table which they laughed at.

"What was that about Paul Meraz never imprinting and being pussy whipped?" Jared laughed.

"Something is wrong with her," I said. They all stopped laughing seeing I was seriously concerned.

"What do you mean Paul?" Sam replied calmly. I followed her with my gaze as she took orders and went over to the bar, her shoulders hunched.

"I can feel her stress, she's unhappy and she looks too thin and tired it's making the wolf edgy," I replied. They all frowned as far as they were concerned she was now their sister and an imprint is just as much a part of the pack as the wolves.

"We will figure it out and make sure she is happy Paul. She will be fine and once you get to know her I'm sure Emily and Kim will welcome her warmly," Sam said. I watched as she dropped a glass and cut herself and her blood assaulted my senses. The wolf took over, my instincts screaming at me to protect my imprint who need us, who is hurt. Someone tried to grab my shoulder but I was already moving towards Hailey and grabbing a towel from the counter to place on her wound.

"Watch what you're doing, Christ are you stupid?" I growled at her, trembling as I placed the towel over the cut. I heard the others growl at me but all I could think about was the anger that was taking over me for not protecting my imprint.

"No it's called an accident, they happen on occasion." she deadpanned. "Now if you'll take your seat I'll bring your order over shortly," she was curt and winced from the pain. I realised that I took my anger out on my imprint and the wolf was not pleased at me for upsetting her.

"Shit, I'm sorry I was just worried. Are you okay?" Finally, she met my eyes again and I tried to convey my remorse and love towards her. Shit, I love her already and I don't even really know her but imprinting is like recognising a kindred spirit so I feel as if I already know her. She soothes my anger which I have been trying to do for years. The pack think it is funny that I phase so easily and I usually laugh along with them after but it's tiring always being angry and alone.

"I'm fine just go back to your friends."

"No you're not, let me look at it. Seth cover Hailey's tables?" I ordered.

"That's fine. The first aid kits in the kitchen." Seth told me.

I bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice how right it felt to have her in my arms. She was tiny but it made me just feel more protective over her and I pulled her close to my chest in contentment, I could feel the wolf purring in satisfaction.

"Hey, what are you doing put me down now!" she protested.

"No, you're injured let me take care of you." There was no way I was letting her out of my arms now I had her there. Plus I didn't know how deep that cut was she might feel dizzy she was safer where she was.

"I didn't know a cut to the hand impacted a persons ability to walk. Now put me down before I make you!" she ordered me with this cute little scowl on her face.

"Aww you're cute when you're all indignant and I would like to see you try you're what 5ft and 110 lbs?" I laughed. She sent me a glare. I just laughed and placed her onto one of the counters and got the first aid kit. I removed the towel and wiped the cut with an alcohol wipe relieved to see it wouldn't need stitches. She hissed which made me, Paul Meraz want to cry and I have never cried. I rubbed the back of her hand in soothing circles with my thumb while muttering apologies and I felt her relax under my touch which satisfied the wolf that we could comfort out mate. I pressed on the cut to stop the bleeding and bandaged it up.

"All done, do you want me to kiss it better?" I winked. She yanked her hand out of my grasp. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Thanks but I have tables to get back to," she seemed pissed. She quickly left taking plates with her and I sighed. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy and that I would have to be patient with her.


	3. Chapter 3

NB:I own nothing. As it is my first time writing I really need reviews to see where I can improve. Thanks KaitieEM.

HPOV

"Heya Hailey, good to see you. How's the hand?" Seth greeted me as I entered the Diner.

"Hi Seth, the hand is fine thanks for asking."

"Well, my mom has given me the task of sorting out the stock room, fun, so if you don't mind just setting up the tables that would be great."

"Yep, that's fine. I'll try to avoid knocking over any glassware today." I heard him chuckle and started wiping down the tables and getting the cutlery out.

As the lunch rush began I felt a calming peace settle over me as the bell chimed signalling someone entering the Diner and I knew that it was Paul. I had a restless night, every time I closed my eyes I saw him and it made no sense and quite frankly scared me how my body responded to his presence. I turned around and saw the same group as yesterday heading towards their table. Now, without the initial shock of meeting Paul I could really appreciate their appearance. I could now understand the steroid rumour they all had hulking figures they were easily 6ft7 and had more muscle mass then I thought possible. They all looked similar with the short cropped hair and intimidating figures yet as I met Paul's eyes I only felt warm and safe. I walked over to their table to took their order.

"Hi," it came out more timidly than I meant it to and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Hi Hailey, how are you today? and how is your hand feeling? Should you be working?" he rambled. The others started laughing at him but he just kept looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, it was just a cut so it already feels better," I laughed but couldn't help but feel pleased that someone was concerned about me. My mom hadn't even asked about the bandage last night. I grimaced, she was so vacant and I just didn't know what to do for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Paul asked. He had moved so that he was right in front of me and was cupping my face with his hand. I quickly took a step back but noticed hurt flash in his eyes.

"Yep, what can I get you guys today?" I faked cheer but they were all frowning at me.

"Well I will have the turkey burger and a BLT with a side order of fries and a coke. I'm Quil Atera by the way a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, if you need anyone to show you a good time just talk to me." He winked at me and Paul started growling at him and shaking, which was weird.

"I was kidding, God Paul stop being such a drama queen." Well that just made Paul angrier which I saw coming. Paul calmed down instantly and as I looked down I saw the reason why. I was rubbing Paul's arm comfortingly and he had calmed under my touch.

"What about you Paul?" I asked, going to remove my hand from his arm but he caught my wrist with his huge hand.

"I'll have a double cheese burger, a hotdog and some onion rings and a chocolate shake, please Hailey."

One by one Sam, Jared, Embry and Jake introduced themselves and ordered whilst Paul kept holding my hand. It felt incredible and I was in a haze of comfort and was reluctant to move away.

"Wait, are you sure you can eat all this it seems a bit excessive?" I blurted out and they all laughed.

"Trust me baby, we will have no problem finishing that off," Paul said with a smirk.

"Umm, okay well I better put your order in and see to my other tables." I moved off and put their order into the kitchen. I saw to my other tables and printed off table four's bill. Wait did Paul call me baby? I grinned, the more time I spent in his presence the less I felt like fighting the connection we shared. But I knew no one would actually want a proper relationship with me. I'm broken.

As I kept waiting my tables I heard the kitchen had their food ready. I brought the large quantity of food over that I'm still not convinced they can eat and was met with enthusiasm as they immediately tore into all their food. I was a bit traumatised by the sight, they were like animals. It's like when you're watching the discovery channel and something is gross but you just can't look away. Needless to say the image was burned into the back of my eyelids.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would like to come to a bonfire we are having tomorrow night all the guys and the imp...girlfriends are coming." Paul said.

I averted my eyes from the guys eating and responded: "I don't know, it's a school night and I'll have homework to do."

"Nonsense, I'll have you back at a reasonable hour do you need me to talk to your mom?" Paul asked.

"What no don't do that." I rushed out. They all looked at me quizzically and I could feel my heart racing.

"I mean I want to come so no need to ask my mom she won't mind." I shifted uncomfortably, the last thing I needed was for anyone trying to talk to my mother who would be drunk or on a crying jag or both.

"Right, that's great I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30?" Paul looked at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, okay thanks."

"Well I look forward to introducing you to my Emily tomorrow, she'll love having another girl to talk with." Sam said. They all stood up and started leaving and gave me smiles and goodbyes but as Paul made to walk past me he ducked and kissed my cheek. Warmth instantly spread through me and I felt my nerves tingling from his touch.

"Bye." I murmured running my fingertips across the cheek he kissed.

As I pulled into my driveway later that night I kept going over Paul kissing my cheek and what it would feel like if he kissed his way to the edge of my jaw skimming all the way to my lips. I turned my key in the lock and was met with the sound of mom's sobs. My chest tightened, I hate the crying, it makes me feel so helpless. When it first started I tried to comfort her, held her but it didn't change anything then if she was drunk she would blame me for my dad leaving and ruining their marriage but apologise the next morning. Recently, though she's just gone completely vacant, she barely talks and it scares me but I don't have anyone I can ask for help. I put in my earphones and start listening to music to block the sobs echoing around the house and catch up on some of the chores and homework I have to do.

Between my mom and the ache that I have recently been feeling in my chest I had a fitful sleep and before I knew it the alarm was going off for me to start getting ready for school.

I didn't really have any friends at school at least none that went above the everyday niceties. I don't trust anyone enough to share with them about my mom or worry that they will judge her because despite how she is now, I remember all the birthday parties she organised for me when I was little and all the times she tucked me in. The school day past in a blur and the intensity of the pain in my chest increased as the hours ticked by. The more I thought about tonight the more nervous I was getting, was this a date? Why did I agree to this?

"Miss Purser, care to pay attention?" snapped . I blushed and tried to concentrate on what he was teaching.

I got home about 4:30, so I made mom some dinner and wrote her a note explaining where I was going and where she could find her dinner. I then had a shower and let the warm water relax the tension in my muscles. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a jumper and applied a little makeup. I checked myself in the mirror and sighed, I had dark circles under my eyes that no amount of concealer would cover up. I heard a knock at the door and rushed downstairs to answer it. As I swung open the door I sucked in a breath as I saw how good Paul looked in some faded jeans and a tight t-shirt and felt insecure.

"Hi Hailey, you look beautiful. You ready to go?" Paul asked, smiling down at me. I felt the warmth flood my face.

"Thanks, I just need to lock up."

"Is your mom in?" he frowned.

"Yep, she's just having a nap. So, where exactly is this bonfire?" I shifted the topic.

"Oh, well it's down on First Beach."

"Well, lets go." I locked the door and headed towards his truck. He was suddenly in front of me opening my door for me and his arm brushed against mine. It was then I realised the ache in my chest was gone, it couldn't be because I was missing him could it? There was a comfortable silence in the cab of the truck as Paul left me to mull over my feelings. When we rolled up to the beach I could see the glow of the bonfire and hear the buzzing of conversation and laughter. Paul opened my door and took my hand leading me to where everyone was sitting on logs around the bonfire. I felt a pang of sadness as I watched everybody interacting with each other, it was a large extended family, something I had been longing for. Paul's grip on my hand tightened.

"You okay baby?" Paul asked searching my eyes.

"Come on, Sam wanted to introduce me to Emily." Before Paul could protest Sam was heading our way with a beautiful women who must be Emily. She had a beautiful face with high cheekbones but what I first noticed was her eyes. Strength resonated there and although she had three long scars running down the left side of the face it didn't mar her beauty just magnified her strength. She had a warm smile as she approached me.

"Hi Hailey, I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you I have heard a lot about you from Paul." Paul cleared his throat and sent a mock scowl towards Emily.

"Is that right Paul?" I giggled and he turned his scowl at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Emily, Sam mentioned you once or twice too." She looked over at him with adoration and love which was clearly reflected back at her.

"You should get some food with me now before the pack digs in and there is nothing left, believe me they're bottomless pits," Emily said.

"The pack? Ha, that's an accurate nickname if ever I've heard one, in terms of their eating habits." I chuckled. They started laughing as well but it seemed a bit forced, weird. I followed Emily to the food table and added salad, potato salad and a burger onto my plate. She introduced me to some other girls in the line: Kim, Jared's girlfriend; Leah, Sue's daughter and Nikki, Embry's girlfriend. I also bumped into Sue and who each gave me a warm hug. I felt overwhelmed by all the people but in a pleasant way. As soon as the last female left the food line there was a free for all of males reaching for hot dogs, burgers and condiments. They was an array of growls and yips and everyone just watched in amusement as the table was left barren barring the bowl of salad.

Paul led me over to a free log and I sat ensuring there was enough space between us as to not accidentally brush up against him, not that that deterred Paul from scooting closer to me and putting his arm around me pulling me into his side. I moaned out in comfort at the warmth Paul's body provided he growled lowly and I felt my face heat up, traitorous body.

"Comfy?" Paul smirked. I ignored him and just snuggled into his chest further, it's like as soon as he touches me all rational thoughts of keeping my distance melt away. I swear that 'the pack' consumed their stacked plates in an inhuman amount of time and even though he just packed away enough food for a small army he was still eyeing my leftover potato salad. I pushed it towards him and he grinned. Everyone was chatting and laughing and it fell quiet. Then Billy Black who I recognised from the Tribal Council welcomed us and began recounting the legends of our ancestors. He had a husky baritone voice that was perfect for the telling of stories around the bonfire. I paid rapt attention as he recounted the legend of 'the protectors and the cold ones' and felt everyone staring at me for some reason. Before it could bother me the lack of sleep, the comfort that Paul was providing and Billy's voice and sputtering of the fire lulled me into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

NB: I own nothing.

PPOV

The pull to see my imprint had gotten significantly more painful the longer I spent away from her and I was beyond relieved to be pulling into Hailey's driveway to take her to the bonfire. I could hear the sound of her heart thrumming and it soothed the wolf instantly, our imprint was safe. I rushed to her door and knocked and was met by my breathtaking imprint. I was a bit concerned with the dark circles under her eyes, why wasn't our imprint sleeping, could she feel the pull too?

"Hi Hailey, you look beautiful. You ready to go?" I asked, smiling down at her. A beautiful blush crept up her face, I would have to compliment her more often. I couldn't help but wonder how far that blush went and that will definitely need thorough research in the future.

"Thanks, I just need to lock up." I wondered why her mom wasn't here insisting on an introduction before I take her daughter out and telling me when Hailey's curfew was.

"Is your mom in?"

"Yep, she's just having a nap. So, where exactly is this bonfire?" Now I was even more concerned ,my imprint was lying to me. She was changing the topic, which I will allow for now but considering her previous reaction when I asked about her mom in the Diner I need to find out what's causing our imprint distress.

"Oh, well it's down on First Beach."

"Well, lets go." After she locked the door I realised she wasn't going to wait for me to open the car door for her so I jogged in front of her and opened it and my arm brushed against hers. It felt incredible. I could see Hailey was deep in her own thoughts and had an adorable crinkle between her brows. Huh imprinting I just said adorable what would the guys say? What was it that Jared said, that it would take a strong woman to tame Paul Meraz. When we rolled up to the beach I opened her door and took her hand leading her to where everyone was sitting on logs around the bonfire. I felt a pang of sadness in my chest and looked over to see Hailey with a wistful look on her face. I tightened my grip on her hand in an attempt to bring her comfort.

"You okay baby? I looked into her eyes trying to figure out her emotions but again she had her walls up and wouldn't let me in.

"Come on, Sam wanted to introduce me to Emily." Sam was heading our way with Em so again I had to let it go.

"Hi Hailey, I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you I have heard a lot about you from Paul." I threw Em a fake dirty look. I appreciated her trying to make my imprint feel welcome.

"Is that right Paul?" She giggled and I swear it was the best sound I have ever heard would it be weird to set that as my ringtone or text alert? I turned my scowl at Hailey but couldn't keep the corners of my mouth from twitching up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Emily, Sam mentioned you once or twice too."

"You should get some food with me now before the pack digs in and there is nothing left, believe me they're bottomless pits," Emily said.

"The pack? Ha, that's an accurate nickname if ever I've heard one, in terms of their eating habits." She chuckled. We started laughing, uncomfortable with lying to my imprint and the realisation that we would have to tell her about us had my wolf and I concerned what if she didn't accept the imprint? I trained my eyes on her as she followed Emily to the food table and made up a plate. As soon as the last girl got her food my brothers and I made eye contact and all went for the food table. I growled at Embry as he tried to steal some of the potato salad from my plate.

"Get your own motherfucker." I growled at him.

"Shit, Hailey needs you Paul." I turned in panic and realised he just took back the potato salad. I punched the fucker full force in the arm and heard him yip.

"Put it back." I gave him the classic Paul Meraz about to go postal look and saw him hand back the potato salad. Once I got my food I led Hailey to the log that was left free for us and pulled her up against my side when she tried to put distance between us, that shit just wouldn't do. She moaned, the sexiest little noise I've heard and I felt my dick twitch and I couldn't stop the growl from the wolf coming out. I could hear the others laughing and fuck if she didn't have that delicious blush again.

"Comfy?" I smirked. She ignored me and just snuggled into my chest further, pure heaven. I'd been eyeing her potato salad I guess not so subtly and she pushed it towards me. Billy retold the legends and I watched Hailey's reactions carefully. She eventually fell asleep and I pulled her into my lap encircling her with my arms. Nothing felt more right than having my imprint securely in my arms completely relaxed and happy the wolf was in agreement. As the bonfire drew to an end I didn't wake her cause I knew she needed the sleep. Emily said as much as she said goodbye to me. I placed her gently into my truck leaning up against me and drove to her house. She looked so peaceful that when we arrived I just let her sleep for a bit and basked in her scent and having her in my arms. I was worried her mom might expect her in at a certain time, it was a school night so I gently shook her.

"Hailey baby, your home."

"Hmm, Paul don't leave me." My heart clenched at her unconscious words, she needed me whether she wanted to admit or not when she was awake.

"Never baby, come on you can go straight to bed." She grunted when I shook her a little more forcefully and opened her eyes. She was so dazed bless her.

"Paul, where are we? Wait I'm home but I didn't say goodbye or thank you to anyone they probably think I'm really rude." I shushed her.

"It's fine Hailey, they knew you were tired and you can tell everyone next time you see them. Now come on lets get you to bed." I walked her to her door and kissed her on the cheek goodnight.

As I drove back home I couldn't keep the shit eating grin off my face from being able to hold my imprint for most of the night. I fell asleep thinking of waking up to Hailey every morning, having Hailey become Hailey Meraz and having Hailey round with our pups.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and then came painfully aware of the hard on I was sporting from dreaming of Hailey. After a cold shower and breakfast well more lunch, I headed out back to the woods to begin my patrol with Sam.

"_Hey Paul."_

"_Hi Sam, Hailey wanted me to tell you and Emily thanks for last night."_

"_No problem, I like her and so does Em. Everybody can see she is good for you."_

"_Thanks man, she's amazing."_

"_You don't know how tempting it is to give you all the shit you use to give me when I thought about Em like that."_

"_Fuck you."_ He snorted and our minds drifted off to our imprints.

As I continued my circuits around La Push I felt a crippling pain ripple through me. My hind legs gave out and I whimpered in agony.

"_Paul, what's wrong? Paul." _

"_I feel terrified, panicked and overwhelmingly sad. What the fuck is happening? " I_t clicked all of a sudden this isn't my emotions, they're Hailey's she needs me. My wolf howled, the instinct to protect our imprint overtaking everything.

"Hailey, I'm coming baby." I pushed off full force and pushed my wolf to top speed towards Hailey's house. I heard other wolves phase in but I didn't pay attention to who, all I could focus on was reaching Hailey.

"_Jake, Quil take over patrol I'm going with Paul, Hailey is in trouble." _Sam ordered.

"_But we wan't to help our sister." _Quil whined.

"_If we need help we will call for you but for now we can't leave La Push unpatrolled." _

I was at the border of the forest opposite Hailey's house, I phased back threw on my cutoffs and charged towards her front door. I heard Sam right behind me and I could hear Hailey whimpering and the scent of blood filled my nostrils. I whimpered and pounded on the door.

"Hailey, open the door it's Paul, baby open up." I heard feet running towards the door and when the door swung open I struggled to keep the vomit from coming up. There stood my imprint covered in blood, shaking with the force of the sobs racking through her body.

"Paul" she choked out, eyes filled with horror.


	5. Chapter 5

NB: I own nothing. The next chapter should be longer. Always love to hear feedback.

HPOV

I groaned as I stretched out on my bed that was the best sleep I've had in ages. I threw on some clothes and picked up my English essay from my desk. I skipped downstairs humming to myself reliving last night and being in Paul's arms. When I rounded the corner to go into the kitchen to make breakfast I stopped short when I saw my mom sitting at the table. What was she doing up?

"Hailey, sit I want to have a chat." Not more than monosyllabic words and grunts for the last 4 months and she wants a chat? I poured myself a cup of coffee and took the chair opposite her. The silence stretched out as she just stared at me.

"You've grown into a beautiful young women Hailey and I hate that I can't take credit for that."

"Mom, I …"

"No, please let me say my piece Hailey, there is so much I need to atone for. First, I need to apologise for bailing out on you and cutting your childhood short. Secondly, I know at times I blamed you for the end of my marriage to your father but I need you to know that I said those things out of anger and I don't actually believe that. But most importantly Hailey I need you to know that I love you more than anything else in the world and I'm sorry so so sorry." I choked back the tears in disbelief that I was finally hearing the words I had been yearning for, for the last five years.

"Please Hailey tell me you know that I love you", she pleaded.

"I know mom I do and I love you too. We'll talk about this more when I get home from school but I've got to leave now if I want to make first period on time."

"Okay Hailey, take care of yourself."

"I'll be back by 4:00." I ran out to my truck and headed for school reeling over the encounter I just had with my mom. We were at a turning point my mom had come back to me and things were finally going to be all right. I pulled up to the Rez school with a smile on my face.

My classes past in a blur and as I sat in my final period of the day doing algebra. I wondered again to my night with Paul and noticed the ache in my chest had come back now that we weren't together anymore. Is it normal to have this strength of feelings towards a man who I've known for less than a week? The shrill of the bell signalling the end of the day pulled me out of my thoughts. I got into my truck and stopped off at the store to pick up a few ingredients for the meal I've planned for mom and me to share tonight whilst we talk.

I pulled into my driveway and picked up the shopping and unlocked the front door. As I stepped through into the entryway all my nerves tingled and my stomach churned. I felt the irrational need to escape as I heard music echoing through the house.

"Mom," I called out but there was no response. I followed the music upstairs which I now recognised as 'The First Time', my mom and dad's wedding song. A sense of foreboding filled me to my core and I felt cold, really cold. I reached the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Mom, are you in there?" Again she didn't answer me. I lifted my hand which was trembling so badly I don't know how I managed to open the door. I heard a high pitched wail as I took in the scene in front of me and realised that it was me who made the sound.

"Mommy, no no no, what did you do!" Sobs racked through my body. There lying in a bathtub filled with blood stained water was my mother. I rushed forward and pulled out her arms and grabbed towels to try to stem the bleeding from her wrists but I knew I was too late. The colour was gone from her face, the life from her eyes and she had no pulse. I pulled her into my chest and held her.

"I don't understand, I thought you were going to get better. How could you leave me?" I screamed and smashed the bathroom mirror. I couldn't look at myself. I left her this morning when she needed me. Oh God there's so much blood. I dashed to the toilet and retched. My head was pounding and all I could hear was that bloody song. I went over to the CD player and hit stop. An overwhelming silence was replaced by the realisation that my mom was dead and that I wasn't enough. I needed Paul. I curled up in the a ball next to the bath. I don't know how long I had been sitting when the sound of pounding on my front door cut through the fog of my consciousness.

"Hailey, open the door it's Paul, baby open up." Paul was here. I pushed myself up onto shaky feet and sprinted to the door. I flung it open to see Paul and Sam looking at my with horrified expressions.

"Paul," I rasped out and I threw myself at him. He caught me and held me tightly to him. He pulled me back slightly and started checking every inch of me for injuries.

"Hailey, what happened baby? Whose blood is that?" Paul was looking into my eyes whilst rubbing the small of my back.

"My mom," I wailed. I couldn't believe this was happening, this was suppose to be a fresh start for us. I pointed upstairs and I saw Sam from the corner of my eye make his way up there whilst Paul carried me to the couch and rocked me as I cried. Sam came down shortly after and knelt in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Hailey." Sam was muttering something to Paul, whose grip tightened on me and I saw him pick up my house phone and make a call. The Rez police showed up some time later and processed the scene and then one of the officers came over to me.

"Hi Hailey, I'm Officer Yazzie. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I came home from school, their song was playing. I followed it, there was so much blood, she left me." I fisted Paul shirt and start crying again but I didn't have any more tears to shed.

"I'm sorry Hailey. Do you have any relatives we can contact?"

"No, my dad left five years ago, my mom is… was the only family I had left." My voice was dead even to my own ears.

"Call DSS, we need a social worker here," Officer Yazzie ordered another officer.

"Wait, why do you need a social worker. Hailey can stay with me." Paul growled out at Officer Yazzie.

"Now son, Hailey only just turned seventeen, she is still a minor so will need to be placed with a foster family if she has no relatives to take custody of her." Paul started shaking and Sam gripped his shoulder with a stern look and a head shake, Paul stopped. A foster home, I don't want to go into a foster home, panic enveloped me and I felt consciousness slip away.


	6. Chapter 6

SamPOV

I saw Paul's form start to blur as the anger at the distress of his imprint took over.

"Outside, now Paul run off your anger. I will stay with Hailey, she probably won't wake up anytime soon but I will get you if she does. I'll talk to the social worker." I muttered low enough for the officers in the room not to overhear.

"Fuck no. I'm not leaving her." Paul growled out.

"Now Paul, I will take care of her until you can get a hold of yourself." I let the alpha timbre ring through my voice knowing that Paul was too volatile to be in such an enclosed space with his unconscious mate. He passed Hailey into my arms, kissed her forehead and stormed out the back door. I looked down at the girl in my arms, covered in blood and took her over to the couch and hummed the Quileute lullaby my mom used to sing to me. Her eyes fluttered open a while later and as I looked into her eyes I felt a small shift and I instantly felt a rush of love and protectiveness for the vulnerable child in my arms. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I just imprinted but it didn't impact the way I felt about my Emily, she was still the centre to my universe. This had almost a paternal feel to it and I ached at the despair I saw in Hailey's eyes. She started wailing and I rocked her and murmured words of comfort to her.

"Everything will be okay, little one." I saw the DSS worker enter and knew that I couldn't let Hailey go to a foster home, the pack was her family and I knew I could get the support of the Tribal Council. I needed to talk to Old Quil about what happened when I looked into Hailey's eyes along with Paul and Emily. I noticed that Hailey had cried herself to sleep again and I placed her gently onto the couch, throwing the blanket over her. I stuck my head out the door and let out a whistle that had a frequency that only a wolf can pick up, I guess you could call it a wolf whistle. Wow Sam, I cringed at that corny joke glad that I had thought it and not said it aloud. I saw Paul at the edge of the forest phasing back. Knowing that he would watch over Hailey I went to talk to the DSS worker and Officer Yazzie. I recognised the DSS worker as Rebecca Smith and I knew she was aware of my connection with the council, so hopefully she will be cooperative.

"Hello Rebecca, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Sam Uley and I'd like to help sort out the arrangements for Hailey Purser if that's okay?"

"Hi Sam, of course but I'm not sure how much you can do for her. She will have to be placed into a group home as we currently have no available foster families for her to be placed with unless we refer her out of state." I flinched, the wolf was agitated we couldn't let Hailey go out of state or leave her in a group home especially as there were none in close proximity to La Push.

"Hailey has strong ties to the reservation and is very much part of the family it will not benefit her being moved away from those who can help her overcome this. What does it take to become a foster parent?"

"Sam, this is a decision you shouldn't make lightly. You would have to take a course and your home would have to be inspected to ensure that you would meet the requirements for taking Hailey in."

"We protect our own, you know this. I will have to talk to my wife but until then can Hailey stay with the Clearwaters?"

"I don't see that as a problem for now but you will have to make your decision soon or I will have no choice but to get her a place in a group home. Here is my card, when you make your decision call me and if you chose to proceed I will help you all I can until then I will check in with Hailey at the Clearwaters." She handed me over her card and patted my arm. She gave me a smile and went over to talk with the officers still in the house. I walked into the living room to see Paul with Hailey in his arms.

"Are you serious about becoming her foster parent? You know I would do it if I could but you know I'm young, single and everyone knows about my temper on the reservation and I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be semi-dating your potential foster child." Paul looked desperate and I was tempted to let him keep prattling on because I swear prior to Hailey I barely heard no more than grunts and a fuck you thrown in every now and again from Paul Meraz.

"Paul enough, we will take her to the Clearwaters for now I know Sue and Harry won't mind. Once we've dropped her off we will go back to mine and discuss it with Billy, Old Quil and Emily."

After dropping Hailey off at the Clearwaters I made my way back to the house where Emily and Old Quil were waiting. I swept Emily up into my arms and kissed from her scars to her lips. She pulled my hand and led me over to where Old Quil was sitting.

"What's wrong Sam?", Emily asked looking into my eyes. I pulled her so she was sitting in my lap, resting against my chest. I just hoped she would understand what I was about to tell her.

"Paul and I were patrolling when he sensed something was wrong with Hailey. When we arrived at her house and she opened her door she was covered in blood. I went upstairs and found Lindsey Purser had committed suicide in the bathtub." I heard Emily gasp.

"Oh no, that's awful how is Hailey, is she okay?" I loved my Emily always so concerned for everyone. I saw in my peripheral Paul walk in with a plate of food but it was obvious to anyone that he was agitated and wanted to be with Hailey but he needed to hear this so he would have to wait.

"Well that is what I wanted to talk to everyone about. When Paul was outside and I was holding Hailey and she opened her eyes briefly but when I looked into them I think I may have imprinted", before I could finish explaining Paul started shaking and growling at me and Emily tensed up in my arms. Old Quil remained quiet but I now had his attention.

"Hailey is mine!" I could see Paul's eyes tinge yellow as the wolf reared to the surface, I knew I would have to be careful how I continued though I was surprised he hadn't phased already. I started rubbing comforting circles on Em's back but she was just looking at me with a panicked expression.

"Hold on Paul, let me explain. I don't know exactly what happened but I can tell you that Emily is still and will always remain the woman that ties me to this earth." I looked into Emily's eyes trying to show her my sincerity. I felt her relax in my hold and she squeezed my hand in support.

"Explain what happened when you looked into Hailey's eyes why do you think it was an imprint of sort?" Old Quil asked.

"Well, I just felt a surge of protectiveness and love for her and it almost felt like a fatherly bond but I feel tied to her not to the extent I am to Emily but still bound. Even now my wolf feels uneasy that Hailey is so unhappy."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if I have ever heard of this happening but I will research the legends with Billy and see if we can't find a mention of it somewhere." Old Quil rose from his seat and let himself out.

"I'm not thrilled at the idea but as long as you don't get in between Hailey and I then I guess I will have to be okay with it, the wolf seems to accept your place in her life even if I don't." Paul huffed and left to go be with Hailey. The silence was deafening but I didn't want to push Emily it was a lot to take in and the least I could do was give her a chance to get her thoughts together.

"I trust you Sam and I know that you love me so don't worry about my reaction. Besides I felt very protective of Hailey since we met her and she is a sweet girl she just needs a bit of affection which Sue said she wasn't getting from home."

"What I'm going to ask you next is asking a lot and if you think it will be too much or affect our relationship then all you have to do is say no and I will find another solution. How would you feel about becoming foster parents for Hailey?" I watched her reaction carefully and felt the breath I didn't realise I had been holding rush out when I saw a smile tug at her lips.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Sam. We have plenty of space in our house and Hailey is pack and pack is family."


	7. Chapter 7

NB: Sorry about the waiting time. Hope you like the new chapter. Sound off in the comments about what you think of the new direction Hailey is going in. I own nothing.

HPOV

I could hear Paul trying to comfort me but as much as I tried I couldn't escape the fog that was clouding my mind. It felt like I was wading through water but just couldn't reach the surface.

"Hailey, we are going to take you to the Clearwaters' until we sort everything else out, okay? Hailey can you hear me? Don't worry everything will be fine, I won't let anyone take you away from me." I felt him stand up from my couch and lift me out of the house and all I felt was relief, it didn't feel like home anymore. He carried me to the car and just held me, not pushing me to talk.

"Wait in the car with her while I talk to Sue and Harry and straighten everything out" Sam said to Paul as he pulled into what I now knew was the Clearwaters' house. The cabin of the car was filled with silence but Paul continued to rub my back as I spaced out of the window. A while later the car door beside me opened and I jumped.

"Oh Hailey sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Come, lets get you cleaned up." Sue whispered to me gently and pulled me into her embrace.

"Leah and I can take it from here guys you can visit later" Sue gave Paul and Sam a stern look not allowing any arguments. She helped me into the house and I saw Sam and Paul give me sympathetic smiles before they left.

"Leah, I need your help please!" Sue called up the stairs making my jump. She hushed me and rubbed my back. Leah ran to the top of the stairs with a grimace on her face which softened when she saw me. It was then that I saw my reflection in the mirror on the wall. I was covered in blood, my mothers blood. I came breaking back up to the surface and starting trembling and scratching my skin trying to get it off, I need it off me.

"We will darling, Leah go turn the shower on warm please." I realised I was saying it out loud but I couldn't stop I needed it gone. Sue tried to restrain my hands but was unsuccessful. I felt someone grip me from behind immobalising my arms, I screamed.

"Harry, can you carry her upstairs please." Sue said with tears trickling down her face.

"Don't worry child we will take care of you please try to calm yourself, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Harry lifted me into his arms and I went limp again the fight draining out of me. He placed me on the sink in the bathroom and left me with Sue and Leah.

"Hailey can you strip down hun?" Sue asked but nothing was registering with me any longer and I just closed in on myself further. I felt someone taking my clothes off and gently pushing me under the stream of hot water that worked on the knots in my shoulders and someone scrubbing my skin and washing my hair. I saw the blood slowing filter away down the drain.

I woke up later in a bed swaddled in a blanket with Sue stroking my hair. I remembered my mom doing this for me when I had nightmares when I was little and as I mourned for her I realised I lost her a long time ago but it didn't hurt any less. I whimpered and Sue's hold on me tightened and I squeezed my eyes shut welcoming unconsciousness.

Bright colours and images swirled across my vision, everything was moving too fast. I felt panic creep in as I tried to get my bearings but couldn't and then everything melted away. It was weird, it felt as though I was awake yet dreaming, my surroundings were hazy.

"Welcome sister", the voice echoed around me and suddenly everything cleared and I was on La Push soil again, familiar soil yet at the same time it felt different and the person accompanying the voice was no where to be found.

"Who's there?" God, I felt stupid calling out to the air like some chick about to be slashed in a horror film.

"Don't be alarmed Hailey, I am your ancestor, a tribal sister, a healer just as you will be" and then I kid you not a beautiful Quileute woman materialised in front of me. She looked similar to me with strong cheek bones and tanned skin but with long braided hair. There was an ethereal quality to her. This is how I imagined tripping on LSD would be like but to my knowledge I hadn't taken any. Then again I can't remember how I got here. Shit, did someone dose me?

"Where am I, is this really La Push?"

"This is the spirit world, where the living and spirits commune. It can take any form but it will change depending who is walking amongst it, to where they feel most at home. An important realm for information to be passed on between generations."

"How did I get here?"

"Your dreams child." I blinked in confusion but she just smiled at me and ushered me to walk with her.

"Wait, you're a spirit, as in ghost?" She laughed and gave me a patient smile.

"I will reveal all that in time Hailey, first lets settle and I will introduce myself properly."

Suddenly, we were sitting on the driftwood logs on First Beach and the familiar scent of salt water filled my nostrils.

"My name is Anna and I once walked the same La Push soil you do, so you may call me a ghost or a spirit, however you want to rationalise it. You must be wondering why you are here child?" Her first introduction came back to me and I thought she mentioned something about me being a healer?

"What's a healer?"

"Aah, you were listening, that is precisely why I am here, to talk to you of your destiny. Hard times are coming child and a healer is needed for the Protectors of our tribe, to unite them so they are at full strength for when the time comes."

"You've lost me." I gave her a sheepish look but she just laughed.

"The protectors, I believe you already have heard the legends of our people Hailey and have in fact met the protectors and can even call one of them your own."

"What do you mean I have one of my own?"

"That is not for me to divulge at this time. Now Hailey I need you to focus, the legends you have heard are true. The protectors are very much real and so unfortunately are the cold ones." Anna looked at me expectantly. The cold ones... and then it all came back to me: the bonfire with Paul and Chief Billy telling the legends. True, all true, my mind reeled and I'm pretty sure if it was possible to faint in the spirit world I would have.

"You're telling me I have been cohabiting with a pack of werewolves."

"Yes, wipe that horrified look off your face child, they have sacrificed much already to keep our people safe but now it is your turn." Remembering Paul, Billy and the legends triggered another memory, one I had been repressing. Blood, so much blood. My mother was gone.

"You want me to be a healer, but I couldn't even save my own mother." I felt warmth surround me and Anna looked at me with sadness.

"That is your first lesson Hailey and the hardest. You can't save everyone - somethings are beyond our healing."

"You keep using this phrase healer but you haven't even told me what a healer is... does."

"It is an honour that you have been deemed worthy of the title healer by the spirits and though it brings great joy don't doubt that it will also be a burden. I talk to you from experience as the last healer needed by our tribe many generations before you. To heal you will draw upon the essence of our ancestors and the power within the earth of our land. To put it simplistically you will heal the protectors' bodies and souls to make a stronger pack to defend our tribe by harnessing these powers."

This was all too much, I wanted to view this as a strange vivid dream, yet deep down I knew that this was very much real and there would be no waking up to a different reality.

"Why me?"

"Why not you child? You have all of the qualities you need within yourself and you will discover them along the way. You will be waking soon Hailey, I thought we would have more time but Paul is impatient."

"Paul, what does he have to do with this?"

"When you wake you will remember everything we have discussed, go to Billy and Old Quil get them to pull out the old legends of the healer. Things will happen in quick succession when you meet with the pack again, don't be alarmed of the bonds you will share Hailey. This wont be the last you see of me, our journey together has just begun."

"Wait, I have so many questions." I saw her smile at me but everything blurred again as I came hurtling back to consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

NB: Don't own anything thing. Hope you enjoy!

PPOV

I left Sam and Em's in a hurry to get back to my imprint. My wolf may be fine with Sam having a imprint with Hailey but I sure as fuck wasn't pleased - she was ours. Fuck I know I'm being selfish, Sam has done a lot for me and if the spirits believe Sam can help Hailey than who am I to question that? I mean, she is missing a fatherly figure in her life maybe Sam can be that for her, especially now her mom is gone. There was one thing my wolf and I were symbiotic about and that was that we were pissed at Lindsey Purser. She's been neglecting our imprint leaving her to fend for herself, no wonder why she's so fucking skinny having to work and feed herself, not to mention the stress of having to care for her mother. Not only that, she kills herself knowing my Hailey would be the one to find her, as if that isn't going to stay with her for the rest of her life. As I reached the bordering forest to Sue and Harry's house I knew I needed to stop this line of thought if I wanted to phase back and be there for Hailey. I inhaled and focused on the need to comfort my imprint, the feel of her in my arms and felt myself shifting back. I threw on some clothes and jogged up to their door and knocked.

"Hey son, come on in. She's sleeping at the moment, we got her to shower but it was tough. Sue is in Leah's room with her if you want to go up there." Harry told me.

"Thanks Harry, I need to see her." He nodded in understanding and I sprinted up the stairs. My heart clenched painfully as I observed my mate from the doorway of Leah's room. Her tiny fists were gripping Sue's shirt, tear tracks staining her beautiful face, not finding peace even in unconsciousness. Every now and then she would thrash and whimper.

"Hey, do you want to take my place?" Sue whispered looking up at me.

"Yeah please," I choked out. Sue tried to slip out of the bed but Hailey had her in a death grip, I chuckled as I went over and released her fingers from Sue's shirt, surprisingly strong grip for someone her size. I kicked my shoes off and slipped into the bed drawing Hailey close to my chest rubbing soothing circles against her hip.

"I'm here Hailey baby, you're not alone, you still have a family waiting for you, you're loved." I kept murmuring reassurances to her hoping even in her sleep she would be able to feel my comfort. A little while later her thrashing stopped she made no more whimpers but seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. As I looked up I saw Sue sitting in a rocking chair in the corner. I felt embarrassed as I realised she was here the whole time hearing my words meant just for Hailey.

"I'm very happy for you Paul, she has soothed your spirit and don't be embarrassed for providing your imprint with what she needs. Your mother would be very proud of you."

"Thanks Sue." I flashed her a smile and then my stomach growled, loudly. Sue chuckled.

"Come son, lets grab some food." I stiffened, I was hungry but I couldn't leave Hailey when she was so vulnerable. What if she woke up alone?

"You must eat Paul, you are no good to her if you don't take care yourself as well. You will only be downstairs if she needs you. Besides, she is in a deep sleep, her mind is protecting her from all that has happened, trying to process everything with her mother." I grunted my acceptance and regretfully pulled myself away from Hailey. I followed Sue downstairs to the kitchen listening for any sounds from Hailey and monitoring her heart rate to make sure she was okay. Sue walked over to the fridge and pulled out some of Harry's fish fry. She heated it up and placed it in front of me with a warm smile without probing me for any details on how I felt about imprinting or anything else in my life.

"Thanks Sue, I really appreciate what you're doing for Hailey."

"You're welcome Paul, now eat up before it gets cold." She didn't have to tell me twice, I picked up my fork and started shoveling the food on my plate down my throat. I finished my meal and quickly washed up my plate and headed back to be with my girl. I immediately slipped back into the bed with her but soon realised something wasn't right with Hailey.

"Harry!" I heard him running down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" he busted in scanning the room.

"Something's wrong with Hailey."

"What do you mean? She looks fine." His face was confused as he looked over her peaceful form.

"I can't sense her, it's like she isn't here. Her sleep is too peaceful as well she went from thrashing to nothing I should have noticed it sooner and I can't wake her up." Harry hurried over to the bed and tried to rouse Hailey with no luck also.

"Hailey, Hailey can you hear me baby? Wake up Hailey." I was shaking her small form, what the fuck was happening? I saw her eyelids flutter and could finally sense her again, thank fuck for that. She had cute little doe eyes as she looked up at Harry and I crouched over her.

"I need to speak with Chief Billy and Old Quil." I wasn't expecting that to come out from her mouth, she must be confused, I sat back down on the bed and drew her into my side.

"Maybe later baby, are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" Her forehead crinkled in annoyance and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"It is imperative I talk to them now, can someone please tell me how to contact them." Harry and I shot each other worried looks.

"Of course, Hailey. I'll drop you off at Billy's and Old Quil can meet you there I'm sure. Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Sue just waltzed in, okaying Hailey's request and then proceeded to mother other her as she straightened her hair and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Sue." I gave Harry a disbelieving look, what the fuck is his wife thinking? Obviously Hailey is in shock, she needs rest not traipsing across the reservation to talk to elders about God knows what.

"I'll come with you."

"That won't be necessary thank you Paul." She replied.

"It wasn't a request it was a statement," I rebutted. I wasn't about to let her out of my sight when she was acting shifty and probably going to have another breakdown, understandably. Sue rang Old Quil and Billy to warn them of our arrival and the three of us headed out to my truck because I was driving. I kept throwing worried glances at Hailey in the passenger seat. I think she was getting a bit aggravated but I couldn't help it. I parked in Billy's drive and opened the door for Hailey and Sue.

"Just go on in dear, no need to knock. Paul and I will be waiting just out here for you if you need us. I nodded my head in agreement and watched as she entered Billy's house.

"Wait what? Why aren't we going in there?" I made to move forward but Sue intercepted me and tutted.

"Because she needs to talk with them privately. There is only two reasons for losing connection with your imprint: one is death and the other is if she was visiting the spirit world. As she is still breathing I think it is safe to say Hailey dream walked this evening and needs help from the elders of our tribe."

"What the fuck is dream walking?" Before I could duck Sue had flicked my ear and shot me a motherly look.

"You watch your language Paul Meraz or I'll be telling your momma what came out of that mouth of yours." Shit. I gave her my sad eyes, I didn't want to have to deal with my momma tearing me a new one next time I saw her.

"Sorry Sue, please could you tell me what dream walking is."

"Better, it's when you visit our ancestors in the spirit world through your dreams."

"What would the ancestors need to talk to Hailey about?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling she is more special than anybody has ever realised." I didn't know what to feel about this. Jared's comment about my imprint having to be one strong woman came back to me and until now I don't think either of us realised how accurate he had been. Fuck, there was nothing I hated more than Jared being right, the smug bastard. I paced back and forwards on Billy's drive focusing on the sounds of the forest so as not to eavesdrop on the conversation going on inside. The waiting was killing me and I was just about to snap at Sue who was fucking calm as anything sitting in the front of my truck when Old Quil popped his head out the front door.

"Paul, call for the pack, tell them to get here now." I gave him a nod, I can tell you it was an easy phase I was so frustrated, what the fuck was going on?

"_Paul what do you need, is Hailey doing okay we're all worried about her," Jared asked._

"_Why is she at me house?" Jake questioned, confused. Well he isn't the only one._

"_I have no idea what the fuck is going on with my imprint, no one is telling me shit. Will everyone please come over to Jake's and fucking hurry."_

"_We'll be there as soon as we can and stop by Sam's to get the rest of the pack Paul."_

"_Thanks Jared."_ I phased back heading back to Sue. Ten minutes later everyone was outside and we entered Billy's house together. As she met the eyes' of all the pack, I watched each of them stare at her in a loving and protective way, they all gravitated towards her just as Sam had. I felt my body tense and a growl rip out of my throat, my body started to tremble as anger consumed me.

"Fuck no, she is mine. For once in my life something finely good happens and you think you can all take claim to her. Have I not sacrificed enough for these God forsaken lands now I can't even call Hailey my own, the spirits can fuck off with their supernatural bullshit. I'm done."

"Paul wait calm down all will be explained."

"Please explain Billy why all of my pack brothers have imprinted on my Hailey."

"They haven't imprinted on her romantically, it is strictly a familial bond."

"But why is this happening?"

"She is the Healer." He responded looking at Hailey with admiration. What the fuck is a healer and could this day get anymore confusing?

"What is a healer?" I asked.

"What is imprinting?" she asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi readers, as I said on my other story, I'm currently taking my final A2 exams. My last exam is June 17th so expect regular updates after that date, sorry about the slow updates at the moment. Thank you for those who have reviewed I really appreciate it. They give me the confidence to keep writing.

NB: Usual disclaimer.

HPOV

I pulled back the screen door and walked into Chief Billy's home as Sue told me to. I was nervous but I had so many questions that needed to be answered. I quickly glanced back at Paul, who looked like he was trying to dodge Sue but she was having none of it.

"Hello, it's Hailey." I called out, feeling uncomfortable walking into Chief Billy's house without being invited in. Chief Billy wheeled himself through a doorway to my right and smiled at me welcomingly.

"Hailey, it's nice to see you again. Please come through, Sue told us you wanted to talk to Old Quil and I. She seemed to think you had dream walked, is that true?" He led me into a small sitting room where Old Quil was sitting in an arm-chair eyeing me curiously.

"Yes Chief Billy, I was told you both may have some answers for me."

"Please, just call me Billy. Well tell us who you talked to and what answers you seek and we will try our best to help you young one." They both looked at me expectantly and I tried to calm my nerves to relay everything Anna had told me.

"I arrived in the spirit world and was met by my ancestor Anna. She told me I was part of a sisterhood of healers." Old Quil sat up immediately and looked at me intently.

"A healer?" Billy questioned.

"It is an honour child, we're blessed Billy. This tribe has not required a healer for many generations but I remember reading of Anna. A healer Billy is the heart of a pack."

"So you have heard of the healer legends Old Quil?" I asked, pleased I wouldn't have to wait for them to look it up.

"Yes, though it has been a long time since I read about it in the legends but we will find all we have on it after this meeting."

"Anna didn't get to talk to me in great depth about my role but she said I was needed for the healing of both the souls and bodies of the pack. She said she would speak with me again about the specifics of my powers but I would draw my strength from our soil and ancestors and it would be instinctual."

"Yes, that is true. By healing the spirits of our warriors you strengthen the bonds between them, anchoring them, allowing them to better fight as a pack. I obviously don't have to explain the physical healing but if I remember correctly that is not the most important part of the role of the healer."

"Anna told me the legends that you told at the bonfire were true and that I am the healer of the pack, the protectors. Can you tell me more about them? Who are they?"

"You already know them Hailey. I think you knew that already though?" Billy looked at me amused. I felt like I was missing something. I knew werewolves, spirit warriors and then it hit me, how dense am I?

"Paul." I gasped out.

"Yes, the boys who were there for the telling of the legends and Leah Clearwater as well are all spirit warriors. They have sacrificed a lot for our people, patrolling these lands, my son Jacob included."

"Of course, their size, their appetites, their body heat, it all makes sense. Anna said I shouldn't be alarmed by the bonds I would share with the pack. Is that why I feel drawn to Paul?" Old Quil and Billy shared a knowing look.

"Well if I remember correctly Anna shared a bond with each member of her pack but I don't believe they will be the same bonds you share with Paul." Old Quil said with a smirk.

"What do you mean, can everyone stop being so bloody cryptic and give me some answers!" I shouted, my patience slipping after this tiring and strange turn of events. I felt disillusioned, unsure of what to believe anymore. Everything had changed in such a short amount of time and I had major whiplash.

"I'm sorry, that was disrespectful. I'm feeling overwhelmed, I just want to understand what is happening to me." I bit my lip to hold back the tears that were pooling in my eyes. Immediately, the amusement on Old Quil and Billy's faces were replaced with sympathy and Billy reached out and patted my knee.

"I'm sorry we don't mean to tease you. Understandably you are overwhelmed young one, you're about to take on a huge responsibility but we will all be here supporting you so don't be anxious. Let us call in the pack and discuss this all, I'm sure they will be able to enlighten you on the bonds you will be sharing." Billy comforted me and when I looked to Old Quil I realised he had left, he moved fast for an old man.

"I was telling Anna I don't understand why I was chosen. How am I suppose to heal a spirit, when my own is broken? I don't want to let them all down." Billy looked into my eyes intently.

"Listen to me Hailey, not many people as young as you have gone through all that you have. If anyone can understand what you're going through and the difficulty that comes with responsibilities of the tribe it is those young men. We often forget when they are out there that they are really still children and lost themselves. I don't think your spirit is broken, I think it is fractured just like theirs and the ancestors know what they're doing, you can help them all and they will do the same for you. You're a part of this family now, don't let me hear you questioning yourself again, understand?"

"Yep." Billy left me to my thoughts as we waited for the pack to arrive. He left the room and came back with a cup of tea for me to help soothe my nerves. A while later I heard the screen door swing open and stood up to great my future family. As I met each of their gazes a warmth imploded in my chest, I gulped in a breath. The numbing pain was gone and I felt very much alive. I looked back up and realised they were all staring back at me lovingly, my brothers and sister. Then I glanced at Paul and saw his form shaking and a growl tore out of his lips and reverberated around the room.

"Fuck no, she is mine. For once in my life something finely good happens and you think you can all take claim to her. Have I not sacrificed enough for these God forsaken lands now I can't even call Hailey my own, the spirits can fuck off with their supernatural bullshit. I'm done." I winced at the pain in his voice, I instantly wanted to provide comfort to him, just as he did for me earlier.

"Paul wait calm down all will be explained."

"Please explain Billy why all of my pack brothers have imprinted on my Hailey." Imprinted, what is that? Is that what Anna meant by a special bond? And since when did I belong to him and why did I like the sound of that?

"They haven't imprinted on her romantically, it is strictly a familial bond." What is a romantic imprint? I still didn't know so much.

"But why is this happening?" Paul asked.

"She is the Healer." Old Quil responded looking at me with admiration.

"What is a healer?" Paul snapped.

"What is imprinting?" I shouted out, trying to be heard over everyone else.

"Enough, if you all sit down and stop talking we can figure this all out together like civilised adults!" Billy spoke with his authoritative voice and everyone complied, except for Paul who was still pacing with a slight tremble quaking his form.

"Paul please." I looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine," he muttered and took a seat next to me, pulling me against him. I rubbed his knee soothingly.

"Right, first things first. Imprinting, Paul would you like to do the honors or would you like Sam to do it?"

"Umm, maybe Sam should do it." He shifted uncomfortably beside me. Sam met my eyes and smiled at me.

"Imprinting is finding your soulmate, it is them that ties you to this earth. You are their anchor and they will be whatever you need them to be a friend, brother or lover." He gave Paul a disapproving glance at the last part.

"I'm your imprint." Paul stated possessively and stared at me intensely. Despite the anger in his tone I could tell he was nervous about my reaction and I sensed some of the fear of rejection in Paul that I have felt myself. Even though I found it difficult to trust people and we had known each other a short time, I could go out on a limb for Paul.

"I'm honored Paul but you will have to be patient with me, I don't know if I'm ready to let anyone in again." I felt all of the tension ease away from his body and he brushed his lips on my forehead tenderly.

"For you Hailey Purser, I will wait." He looked at me adoringly.

"Awwww, how cute." Embry cooed.

"Shut the fuck up, or I will rip your tail off next patrol." I bit my lip to keep the giggle in, it amazed me how Paul went from sweet to sour in 2.0 seconds. I heard Old Quil mutter something about children and I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping this time. He shot me a wink, it seemed the old man had warmed up to me, he had always been reserved before.

"Back on topic, as you have heard Paul has imprinted on you in a friendly way but as for the rest of us we have bonded to you in a brotherly and in my case fatherly role." Sam stated. I chuckled at the way he said friendly.

"Sisterly."

"What?" Sam looked at me confused.

"You guys keep talking about me having brothers but you forget Leah, I have a sister do I not?" Leah met my gaze gratefully.

"Yes sister." She smiled at me weakly and as our eyes met again I felt a sharp tug. Suddenly, I was surrounded in a cloud of pain - a deep sadness sucker punched me, as well as abandonment and self hatred. I felt the mug of tea slip from hands and shatter on the ground.

"Leah." I sobbed. I knew that these were her emotions and that I was feeling her fractures but I didn't know how to help her yet. How do you heal someone's soul? I know they say that Google has the answer to everything but for some reason I think that it isn't going to help in this particular situation.

"I should get back to patrol." Leah ran out of the room. Fuck, I get what Anna meant about the burdens of being a healer. I could still sense Leah's pain it's as if it has become my own. I need to fix this, I need Anna.

"What just happened?" Paul asked.

"I don't know." I whispered as I watched Leah's wolf retreated into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

NB: Usual disclaimer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next up will be in Leah's POV. Reviews encouraged.

HPOV

"I'm going to go check on Leah." Seth said giving me squeeze on the shoulder. I sat there numbly for a moment trying to process what just happened. I ignored everybody staring at me and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing baby?" I jumped not having heard Paul come up behind me.

"I'm getting a dustpan and brush, I need to clean up the mug I broke."

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?"

"What's there to talk about Paul? The fact that two days ago I was leaving notes to mom reminding her to eat the food I prepared for her and now she's gone and all of a sudden I'm getting hit with people's emotions. Anna didn't tell me how I'm suppose to heal people, 'draw your strength from the land and our ancestors Hailey', what the fuck does that mean?" I screamed out in frustration. I could feel my throat closing, my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen but I couldn't control my breathing.

"Hailey, calm down, take a deep breath." I would if I could, that isn't helping. I looked up to see more wolves had entered the room looking at me with concern. Billy was telling Paul to do something but I couldn't make out what he was saying. All of a sudden I felt myself being drawn into Paul's chest.

"Breath with me Hailey, copy the rising and falling of my chest." My senses were overloaded with Paul but apparently that was what I needed as I felt the oxygen reaching my lungs. If I wasn't so relieved to have my breath back I would have made fun of him for sounding like a yoga video.

"That's it, just relax. I've got you, we'll figure this shit out together."

"Just tell us what happened Hailey, we can't help you if we don't know what's happening." Billy told me calmly, motioning for me to sit back on the sofa.

"I looked into Leah's eyes and there was some sort of connection and all her emotions became mine. Even now I can still feel what she was feeling but I don't know what I'm suppose to do with them."

"What was she feeling?" Embry asked.

"That's between Leah and I. All you need to know is your sister is in pain, you should lay off her a bit." It hit me then, maybe this was my chance to help others before they get to the point my mom was at. I need to talk to Anna again, she can tell me how to help Leah.

"I need to sleep."

"Okay, come on then, I'll take you and Sue back." Shit, how insensitive am I. I completely forgot Sue was here and I'm talking about Leah being in pain. I walked over to Sue and grasped her hand in mine tightly.

"I'm going to help her Sue. I promise you Leah's going to be okay." She pulled me into her arms and whispered her thanks.

We pulled up at the Clearwater's house and I raced back upstairs to the room I was sleeping in and dove into bed. I heard a deep chuckle in the doorway.

"What's so funny?"

"You've got yourself more keyed up than a kid on Halloween. You're not going to get to sleep now."

"Oh yeah, well what do you suggest I do?"

"Well I can offer a few activities that will tire you out but it requires a partner." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Okay, do you think you could call Quil for me?" Paul let out an indignant growl that had me giggling. He pounced on me, nipping my neck, mentioning something about neutering Quil. He was hovering over me and I realised he'd managed to distract me from the emotional turmoil I was in. It seemed every time I was spinning out of control he was there to centre me. I raised my hand and rested it on his cheek and felt him lean into the touch. I tried to convey how much I appreciated him being here for me as I stared into his eyes but decided in this case actions would speak louder than words. I pulled his face down to me and brushed his lips with mine, swiping his bottom lip with my tongue. That's all the invitation he needed as he took full control of the kiss, I let out a contented hum which urged him on. He placed butterfly kisses down my neck giving me a chance to catch my breath. My fingers laced in his hair and pulled his mouth back up to mine to meet in a frenzy of need. The feel of his solid weight against my chest was comforting. Paul felt like the only constant in my life now and I clung to him with as much strength as I could. He broke the kiss reluctantly when things started to get too heated and nuzzled my neck.

"I'm not going anywhere Hailey."

"Ooops, sorry." I released my choke hold on him and smiled. He rolled into the space on the bed next to me and pulled me against him.

"I'm not feeling any less keyed up, in fact you just added sexual frustration to the mess that is my psyche at the moment."

"You're not the one with a serious case of blue balls. I ache for you." I laughed til my sides hurt at his puppy dog face.

"Awww, poor Paulie. It's been so hard for you." I place a kiss on his nose and snuggled further into his chest still letting out the occasional giggle. Paul started running his fingers through my hair and rubbing circles on my hip. At some point I must have drifted off because I was back on First Beach, Anna waiting for me with a smile. I wanted to be annoyed at her but for some reason it's hard to feel anything but calm in her presence.

"Welcome back Hailey."

"Anna, I'm so happy to see you. I've got so many questions. Something happened with Leah, I was hit with all her emotions but I didn't know how to help her. Is that why I'm here to help Leah? Is a healer like an empath?"

"Slow down child, one question at a time." She gave me a patient smile and motioned for me to sit down on the driftwood again.

"Today, we will start training. Hopefully, now your imprint knows you're in this realm with me he won't interrupt." She said with an eye roll and muttered something about the impatience of men.

"He was only worried about me." I stated in Paul's defense.

"Good, you're protective of them and the ties you have will strengthen the more time you spend with them. This will make your job easier as you will be more in tune with them. It happened with Leah earlier because you reached out to her at a time of strong emotions. Tell me what you felt."

"It was awful, one minute I was looking into Leah's eyes and the next I felt a dark haze of sadness, abandonment and self-hatred overpower my senses." I saw Anna shake her head in regret.

"Leah is one of many fractures amongst this pack but the most important to heal. Our sister is a warrior chosen for this pack of protectors, she must be reminded of her strength." I nodded in agreement.

"So you will teach me then what I must do?" She smiled at me, encouraged by my enthusiasm.

"Yes. Firstly, I will warn you in many ways healing the spirits of the pack will be harder than any physical injuries, as before you can help them they must deal with what is plaguing them first. Once they have confronted their demons, only then you can give them what they need. In many ways we are therapists, they are all reluctant to deal with their issues, it is our job to yank their tails to kick start the process of recovery." I was amused by the thought of getting one of the boys to lay down on a couch, feet hanging over the edge and tell me there problems, setting them 'spiritual homework'.

"How am I supposed to get them to talk to me? The pack don't exactly come across as the touchy, feely types." She let out a short bark of laughter, before sobering her expressions.

"You're right about that child. It will be difficult for you but showing them your vulnerabilities will make them comfortable to show you theirs."

"What vulnerabilities?" She gave me a sharp glance, I shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"There are no pretences here Hailey Purser. You can't hide behind your walls in this place. If you are going to take your role seriously you must be willing to face your emotions, just as we did before you." I lowered my gaze away from her, embarrassed. I felt a warm comforting hand rest on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hailey, this is a lot to take in. I know you will succeed, the spirits are never wrong and we are proud to call you one of our own."

"So once I've got them to confront their emotions, then what happens?"

"Well, it's hard to describe but you will call upon our lands and ancestors for energy, a warmth will spread through your body and your touch will allow it to flow into them."

"How do I call upon the land and ancestors?"

"That child is instinctual and will happen naturally when you need it."

"I'm ready."

"You're ready." She gave me a dazzling smile and I felt myself hurtle back to consciousness. Fuck, you think they could make it a smoother transition, it's like the fucking tea cups ride. Paul was sleeping beside me with a serene smile on his face and I leant into him. Anna had given me all she could, now it was time for me to show Leah the damn fine warrior she was.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoy this chapter in Leah's POV.

LeahPOV

As I broke the connection with Hailey I felt raw and exposed, she knew. I don't know what happened but as Hailey choked out my name, I knew that I had shared with her feelings that I never wanted anyone to know about. I felt caged in and I couldn't take the heart broken look Hailey was giving me, I didn't need her sympathy.

"I should get back to patrol," I announced eager to put distance between us and what had just happened. I needed to run, to feel the wind against me as I exerted all my supernatural strength. That's one of the only perks of being a wolf, the speed. It's so exhilarating, no mortal high can compare to the feeling of straining my muscles as I push limits no human could imagine. As I put distance between myself and my pack, I released a breath I didn't no I had been holding, as I overheard Hailey rebuffing Embry as he asked about my emotions. I was grateful to Hailey, though they were my pack it didn't feel that way. I felt remarkably other to my brothers, even the tribal council didn't know what to make of my phasing. Though I got the sense that everyone involved believed me to be a mistake, an oddity even amongst the odd. I felt the shift of someone else phasing in, Seth.

"LeeLee, are you okay?"

"Fucking fantastic." I snapped.

"We're going home, come back when you're ready." I sighed as Seth phased out, I didn't mean to be a bitch towards him. Seth is so sweet, I know he's only trying to help me, but as soon as any of the others phase in I feel myself shutting off all my emotions, letting the snarky bitterness take over. That's easier than showing them the turmoil I'm in, then letting them see me as weak. My wolf wouldn't let us be seen as weak. I gave over to my primal instincts as I felt two of my brothers phase in to patrol our lands. I continued to run with no destination in mind, burning energy and letting the forests of La Push flood my senses. I don't know how long I had been running for when I felt Sam phase in, even now, two years later it hurt like a fucking bitch. They say there is nothing worse than unrequited love, try sharing a head space with said love. Fucking spirits and bullshit imprinting, I wanted nothing to do with any of this. I wanted to be free of these lands which had brought me nothing but pain.

"Leah, go home. Rest." I felt my wolf obeying Sam's command, turning me around towards home before I could even utter a protest. As I reached the forest bordering my home, I phased back pulling on the dress left for me, presumably by my mom. I started towards the back door when I saw Hailey sitting on the porch step, a determined look on her face.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you." She responded smiling at me.

"Well, here I am." I snarked. I noticed a plastic bag next her, I sniffed the air trying to discern what it could be, but it was nothing I recognised.

"What you got there?" I queried, moving to sit down on the step below her.

"Plates."

"You're really making me work for it, aren't you?" She let out a giggle.

"I'm going to help you Leah. I may be a novice at this whole healer thing but what you're feeling Leah, it isn't right and I'm not going to leave this porch until you see yourself clearly. As I see you, as Seth sees you and as your parents see you."

"And you're going to fix me with a set of crockery?" I let out a shaky laugh and made to stand but was halted when Hailey touched my arm. She looked at me with an open expression and I could see not only my pain reflected back at me, but hers as well.

"You don't need fixing Leah. Fixing implies that there is something broken, healing is to make better. I don't think we are broken Leah but together we could become better versions of ourselves." Her words had a calming effect on me, I felt a solidarity between us. I gripped onto Hailey, knowing somehow my sister could end my turmoil. She stood on shaky legs and opened the plastic bag, she divided the plates between us.

"I'm angry, aren't you?." I looked up at her, to see her eyes cloud over with turbulent emotions.

"God, I'm so angry at her Leah. I thought… I thought that she was getting better, after five years of increasing deterioration I thought I had my mom back that day. I was foolish enough to believe that my mom was apologising so we could start over, she was saying goodbye. Like I was a loose end she could tie up with an I love you and a sorry. How could she do that to me?" I jumped in surprise as Hailey threw the plate against the ground and the crack of the plate echoed against the walls of the house. So that's what they were for.

"How could she do that to me? I looked after everything for five years, she had to have known I would find her. No one should have to see that. Why wasn't I enough?" Smash, smash, smash. Hailey's chest heaved as she hurled plate after plate. She paused for a moment and her gaze burned into me.

"God help me Leah, it was my fault. She was drinking and depressed and I didn't tell anyone. I buried it down and carried on as if she wasn't wasting away before me. Why didn't I tell anyone? I'm scared Leah. I'm scared it was because I was ashamed of her, not because I wanted to protect her, but because I was embarrassed that my mother was an alcoholic who brought a string of men in and out of our house." I would be forever indebted to Hailey Purser, I knew what she had just done for me. She had exposed to me what not even herself wanted to deal with, bared her inner most fears, all so I could deal with mine. I rose from the step I was sitting on, fingers gripping a plate tensely.

"When Sam left me it hurt. We had a future planned together and to realise that wasn't a reality anymore, knocked the breath out of me. But with any bad break up, you fall back on your friends and family. When I saw him look at my cousin, my best friend as if she hung the moon and the stars, it tore my lungs out completely. I just wanted someone to acknowledge my pain but instead from my parents and everyone in this tribe, Sam and Emily were God damn Brangelina." I screamed out, reveling at the cathartic release, the satisfaction of watching the plate shatter into tiny fragments.

"It didn't matter that I had got tossed aside like trash, that Sam had left me for my cousin. My pain was insignificant and it was convenient for everyone else that I went away to college where no one would have to see it. But of course I phased and that fucked everyone's plans up. I learnt that I couldn't even be angry at Sam and Emily because apparently I wasn't deemed worthy of him by the spirits. I couldn't be disposed of, my pain was broadcasted on an airwave that all my pack brothers could hear." My body vibrated with anger but for once I was in control of my emotions, I knew I wouldn't phase.

"But was I welcomed as a pack sister? No, they're all uncomfortable with me Hailey. Everyone, even my own father looks at me like I'm a monster. I'm unknown and they don't know what to do with the spirit's mistake. I don't belong with this pack and I will never belong anywhere. Who would want me, I turn into a fucking wolf and I haven't had a period since I phased so who knows if I can have children? I'm resigned to live this life, until I'm told I no longer have to phase." I felt my knees give out beneath me and the sobs wracked my body that I had been holding in for so long. Two small hands pulled me from the darkness.

"Sister, you are no mistake. When I questioned our ancestor Anna on me being chosen as healer, she insisted the spirits don't make mistakes. Anna referred to you as a spirit warrior destined for greatness. Look at me." She pleaded, tugging my face so I looked into her eyes.

"You are no monster, Leah Clearwater." I believed her.

"What happened with Sam, Emily and you is awful and with any bad breakup you are entitled to grieve for it. But don't for one second believe that Sam imprinting on Emily means you weren't worthy of him. It meant that together you weren't the best versions of yourselves. Out there, there is a man who will complete you, as you complete him. And so help me if you don't get the family you deserve Leah, I will dream walk myself right to our ancestors door and give them a piece of my fucking mind." Again, I believed her. I took her hand in both of mine and was about to thank her when she started glowing. She embraced me and I was engulfed in heat, flames licked at my skin but instead of a burning sensation, I felt soothing power forcing out any darkness still attached to my soul. Holy fuck, this is incredible. From my peripheral I saw the pack and my parents watch on in amazement. I had been liberated, but it seemed at a cost. I watched in horror as Hailey's face contorted in pain and she dropped to the ground with a muffled cry.

"Hailey!" Paul's cry the loudest, as all my pack brothers converged around us. An order to phase reverberated in the air but we didn't know where from. Paul carried Hailey's unconscious form to the center of the garden. I transitioned into my wolf, for the first time at peace with what I was and confident of my place in the pack. We surrounded our vulnerable pack mate, waiting, somehow knowing we were needed.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Usual disclaimer. A bit disappointed with the lack of reviews, though the ones I've had have been lovely.

HPOV

Leah collapsed to the floor, finally letting the floodgates open. As hard as it was to drudge up everything I had been suppressing, seeing Leah finally be able to feel her pain and express it in a form other than anger, made it well worth it. I watched Leah being consumed by the pain, a darkness shrouding her. So, I stepped forward and gripped her firmly by her shoulders.

"Sister, you are no mistake. When I questioned our ancestor Anna on me being chosen as healer, she insisted the spirits don't make mistakes. Anna referred to you as a spirit warrior destined for greatness. Look at me." I had to get through to her, it's easier to accept something when you hear it from others.

"You are no monster, Leah Clearwater." I emphasised each word, glad to see she seemed to be receptive to what I was saying.

"What happened with Sam, Emily and you is awful and with any bad breakup you are entitled to grieve for it. But don't for one second believe that Sam imprinting on Emily means you weren't worthy of him. It meant that together you weren't the best versions of yourselves. Out there, there is a man who will complete you as you complete him. And so help me if you don't get the family you deserve Leah, I will dream walk myself right to our ancestors door and give them a piece of my fucking mind." When she took my hand, I felt it. Leah had done her part, confronted that which haunted her and now it was my turn to drive away the last remnants of darkness that tainted her soul. As Anna had said it was instinctual, it was as if the lands pulsed around me, a fountain of energy at my disposal. I heard my ancestors calling to me, eager to aid in the healing of a spirit warrior. I let the energy consume me, it vibrated within me and I reached for Leah, anchoring her in my embrace. I focused it all onto her, the energy appeared as flames, licking and hissing at damage done to our sister's soul. But as my energy flowed into her, the darkness flowed into me. I felt myself falling as it seeped into me, as Leah's pain became my own. I tried to scream, but the more I tried to fight the emotions, the more they took root.

"Let it go, Hailey. Project it back into the lands." A swirl of voices emerged to the forefront of my mind. Anna and the sisterhood of past healers were with me, I wasn't alone in this. So I let the panic recede and focused on releasing the dark energy but I was no longer strong enough to do it. I was tired and felt desolation was fast approaching.

"Hailey, your pack are around you. Draw from their strength and force out what burdens you." Anna was right, I could sense them all, spirit warriors ready to pull me out of the rabbit hole I had stumbled into. So I did, I used their strength to expel it all to my surroundings. I woke up with a gasp, a series of lupine whines greeting me. I was in the center of the pack and they were magnificent to behold. I rose slowly still feeling drained and when I saw they were about to phase I quickly stopped them.

"Stop please, I want to see you all." It was the first time I had experienced them in their true forms, as spirit warriors. They gave me as much of a nod as a wolf was capable of and rose to form a line so I could better examine them.

"You're incredible," I muttered. Immediately, I was drawn to the silver wolf whose eyes were trained on me with laser focus. Paul. I made my way hastily towards him and buried my face in his mane. He gently pushed me back with his muzzle, sniffing every inch of me. I was a bit confused, until I realised he was taking inventory, as he couldn't ask in that form if I was okay. I made my way down the line letting each of the wolves scent me. When they were all happy that I was unharmed, they indulged me as I cooed over them. It was hard not to when they were being so docile, letting me pet them. They let out a few indignant snuffles but I could tell they all enjoyed the attention. However, that all changed as they stood erect when Harry approached me. I could definitely understand how they would intimidate an enemy with their size and rank formation, they looked every bit as formidable as depicted in the legends.

"I suggest we take this inside. It's cold and Hailey should rest," Harry said gently, holding his hands up placidly. The wolves all moved to the forest border and with the cover of the trees phased back into their human forms.

"Uggh, Harry. We're going to need some clothing back here." Sam called out awkwardly.

"Right, I'll go see whether I can muster something up." It was then I noticed the tattered remains of clothing that littered the garden. Huh, apparently clothes don't survive the phase. I desperately tried to distract myself from the fact that Paul was butt naked only a short distant away. I could feel my face heating up which was met with sniggering.

"What's got you flustered Hailey? You're welcome back here if you want." Paul cockily announced. This was followed by a slapping sound and a muttered curse. I rolled my eyes knowing he would see me from his position.

"Actually, it was Leah that had me all hot under the collar," I retorted. There was a chorus of laughter from the trees and then Leah stepped out wearing a sundress that she must have already stored there.

"That can be arranged," she answered with a sly wink. It was that moment that made the pain I had gone through worth it. To see Leah joking and smiling, projecting confidence and self worth. She wrapped me tightly in a hug.

"Thank you Hailey. It doesn't hurt anymore." She whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome."

After clothing was distributed to the still naked wolves, they erupted from the treeline heading straight in my direction. Paul had me molded to him within seconds, peppering my face with kisses.

"You scared the shit out of me." He nipped my neck in rebuke.

"Sorry, she needed me."

"Fuck, I know but will it hurt like that every time?"

"I don't know Paul, I'll have to talk to Anna. But she said that there were burdens involved with the title, so maybe this is mine to bare, just as you have your own as a protector." His brow creased in worry, which I smoothed out gently.

"I don't like it," he stated, his grip on me tightening. There was a clearing of throats as Sam made his way forward, staring at me intensely. I disentangled myself from Paul and made my way over to him. He pulled me into a fierce hug.

"You scared me kid." I gave him a watery smile, touched at his concern.

"You're cold, lets get you inside." He led me towards the house and into the living room. I was directed to sit down in the center of the couch, so as many of the pack could touch me as possible. As if they were reassuring themselves that I was there, and healthy. When I shifted, they shifted, it seemed my 'episode' had put them on alert and were probably going to be overprotective for the foreseeable future. I didn't mind though, it felt good to be the one being cared for, for a change. Sue walked over with a piping hot cup of peppermint tea, which was extremely soothing, just what I needed.

"I don't know how to thank you for helping our Leah but should you need me, I'm here Hailey Purser," she said with such tenderness, I basked in the maternal affection.

"You aren't indebted to me, she did the hard part, I just gave a gentle nudge here and there." Leah let out an undignified snort.

"We'll agree to disagree," she said appeasingly.

"What happened when you passed out?" Sam questioned protectively.

"I'd rather not talk about that just yet, until I talk to Anna. I'm sure it was just because it was my first time, inexperience and all that." I shrugged.

"You can't expect everyone to achieve perfection on their first time like me. It's unfair to hold them to my standard of expertise." Quil quipped with a waggle of his eyebrow and a thrust of his hips. Everyone groaned.

"Quil, Jared go patrol please." Sam ordered. They both got up and left, not before giving me a peck on the cheek. Sam's phone started ringing and he stepped outside to take the call. Someone switched on the TV and it seemed they were all content to sit there with me in companionable silence. I set my empty tea mug down and leaned back into Paul, the weight of today's events catching up to me. I drifted off with my protectors all around me, keeping me warm.

I woke when someone shook me gently.

"Hailey, you awake now?" Sam asked. I grunted in response, displeased that he interrupted my sleep.

"It's important." I nodded, and sat up on the sofa which was now vacant barring me.

"That was Rebecca Smith, your social worker on the phone." I stiffened, I knew that staying with the Clearwaters was a temporary solution but the reservation felt like home now and I didn't want to leave it.

"We didn't want to suggest anything before we knew that it could happen. However, she just gave us the go ahead, so if you'd be alright with it, Emily and I would love to be your foster parents." My mouth opened in shock. With the little time I had spent with Sam and Emily I had already looked up to them as parental figures. They were caring but firm and screamed stability, which I had been desperately lacking in my own home. The fact that they were willing to open their home to me only made me respect them more. I realised then that Sam was looking at me expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Yes, I would love that." I choked out, my eyes brimming with tears. I saw Paul standing in the doorway, smiling at me encouragingly.

"Well then kido, lets take you home." Sam said with a shit eating grin and as I passed a mirror, found I was wearing the exact same one.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hi readers, I really appreciate everyone that has reviewed/ favourited/ followed. I'd really, really love some more reviews though. It doesn't have to be long. Tell me what you like, don't like, any story lines you want me to expand on, ect. I can't improve unless I get feedback. Kaitie x

PPOV

"Yes, I would love that." Hailey choked out, her eyes brimming with tears. Thank fuck, they were happy tears because I swear each of Hailey's crocodile tears ate at my heart. I gave her an encouraging smile making sure she knew I supported her 100% and if this is what she needed, then I was okay with that.

"Well then kido, lets take you home." Both Sam and Hailey wore happy grins, it was evident this was the start of a beautiful relationship. Fuck, that smile is dazzling. After, such a shitty couple weeks for my Hailey, I was relieved to see such a contented smile on her face. We're still in awe that our little mate was so powerful and that she managed to heal Leah. She's actually tolerable to be phased with now, the difference is incredible. Though watching Hailey in pain was horrifying and my wolf and I agree that it's been occurring much to often lately. As I observed Hailey and Sam's interaction from the doorway, any previous upset of Sam making a claim on our mate disappeared at the evident joy it brought to her. Clearly, she is longing for parental figures and I myself can understand that and won't stand in her way.

"Can I come with you Sam?" I pleaded, after everything that happened today I wasn't ready to part from her yet. His eyes snapped towards me, obviously forgetting I was here.

"Fine, but you're not spending the night in her room." He directed, letting the alpha timbre slip in there. Damn, I was going to have to tread lightly with Sam around but at least I knew he was taking his paternal role seriously.

"That's fine, I just need to hear her breathing and heart rate, the wolf is extremely agitated." I muttered so only Sam could hear me. He gave me a nod.

"I'm right here you know." Hailey stated amusedly, hand on her hip.

"Oh believe me baby, I know. You're hard to miss," I winked at her. She snorted, shaking her head at my antics.

"You know your lines are about as good as Quils." She retorted and Sam let out a booming laugh which I'm pretty sure startled birds out of the trees in the surrounding woodlands.

"Oww, I'm wounded baby."

"Alright Romeo, let's get going Emily's eager to welcome our Hailey home," Sam announced with a proud grin on his face. We gave our thanks to the Clearwaters, Hailey promising to visit soon and headed towards Sam's truck. I gave Hailey a hand up into the cab of the truck, my hands lingering on her delicious curves. I slided in wedging her between Sam and I, pulling her so she was resting against my side and buckled our seatbelts.

"I could have done that." She muttered indignantly. But my wolf and I were on the same page, the more we touched Hailey the better. Not only to mark her with our scent but touch is reassuring and comforting, much needed after today.

"I'm watching your hands fucker." Sam directed at me, venom lacing that sentence.

"Yes sir."

"So Hailey, what did you think of our wolves?" I asked breaking the awkward tension in the cab of the truck, giving a much needed topic change.

"I love them all. The group dynamics between you all are fascinating, the way you move in formation makes you very fearsome. Your furs are so soft, I can see why I was reluctant to wake up when I was in the middle of a puppy heap."

"Puppy?" We're full grown Quileute Spirit warriors and she draws up a comparison with puppies?

"Well as I'm not a threat all your wolves interacted with me as if you were overgrown puppies. The tongue lolling out at the side, trying to get a belly rub," she snickered. I nipped her neck disapprovingly.

"I'm no puppy little girl," I growled at her playfully, making her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Paulie, you're both big bad wolves."

"Much better, babe. It is after all your job to bolster your mates confidence," I announced slyly.

"It's her job to study and do her chores. One thing that certainly needs no further improvement is Paul Meraz's confidence." Sam said shooting me a disapproving look. I saw Hailey trying to stifle her giggles unsuccessfully.

"So we're going to put you in the spare room Hailey, it's pretty plain and simple at the moment but we can decorate it over the weekend," Sam told her shyly.

"Sounds great Sam."

"In regards to your things, you're welcome to drive up there with one of us and collect what you want, or if it's too soon write a list of things you need and we will go pick it up for you."

"Okay."

"Are you sure Emily is okay with all of this, I really don't want to intrude." I tutted at her and Sam sent her a reproving look.

"We're sure, I don't make big decisions without first consulting Em. Besides she already loves you, so quit tugging your hair." She let go of the strands of hair she had in a death grip and looked at me pleadingly.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, taking her hands in mine rubbing soothing circles with my thumb. I felt her relax and her breathing even out again.

"Nothing, just be here."

"Always," I assured her as we pulled into Sam's driveway. As Sam shut off the engine, the front door of his home swung open, revealing Em bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other. I pulled Hailey out of the truck and placed her gently onto the ground placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Who knows the next time I would get a chance to do that again, with her under Sam's roof? I pulled away from her and waited for her to set off but she was hesitating, so I gave a firm slap to her delectable ass. Sam growled at me.

"What that was purely motivational." I whispered innocently and was met with the stone cold glare of my alpha. I fought the urge to cover my balls but was relieved when we were distracted by Em running at my mate.

"Oh Hailey sweetie, we're so happy to have you here," Em gushed as she squeezed the life out of my little mate.

"Thank you Emily, I really appreciate you and Sam taking me in."

"None of that now. Come on inside, dinners ready and from what I've heard from Sue Clearwater you must be extremely hungry." I took a quick inhale, drooling at the scent of Em's cooking. I sidestepped Em and Hailey bee-lining towards the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it Paul Meraz, you sit down at that table." Fuck that, I quickly made a grab for a slice of freshly baked bread but was caught before I could exit the kitchen.

"I'm a quality controller, it's a tough job but someone has to do it Em," I whined, giving her the puppy dog eyes. She snorted, shaking her head at me.

"You're going to have your hands full with this one, Hailey."

"Don't I know it, then again I haven't exactly been low maintenance so far," she said. Before, I could contradict her statement, she grabbed my hand and gave it a tug, trying to navigate us towards the table. She gave an adorable little grunt and I decided to humor her, letting her lead me where she pleased, which I'm sure wouldn't be the last time I'd let her do so. I pulled out her chair for her, making sure she sat beside me so I could watch her eat. That's one benefit of her living with Em, we should be able to get her back up to a healthy weight in no time. Em was a brilliant cook and worried about us like a momma hen and I'm pretty sure she had given Hailey's bony figure a disapproving once over already. I don't mind skinny woman when it's their natural body type but it was evident that this was just due to the stress of having to care for her mom and no one taking proper care of our girl. As Em set the food in the centre of the table I started making a plate for Hailey piling it high with food. I placed it down in front of her and she looked at me wide eyed.

"What?"

"You do know I'm not a 6"7 werewolf right, I eat considerably smaller portions than the average pack member."

"Haha, you just healed the soul of a pack sister, followed by a bout of unconsciousness. Not to mention, I know for a fact you haven't had a complete meal for a week. Eat." I ordered. She looked to Sam and Emily for support but when she found no support there picked up her fork, stabbing a piece of broccoli ferociously.

"I'm glad I'm not that broccoli," I deadpanned. Her lip quirked but she quickly schooled her expressions, trying to hide her amusement.

"You're much harder to penetrate with a fork prong, though the broccoli is much less satisfying," she stated seriously. There was silence around the table, Emily looked up shocked having only seen shy Hailey from the bonfire. Then slowly everyone started laughing.

"They're perfect for each other Sam." They smiled fondly at each other, love radiating between them. I looked forward to when Hailey and I would be that comfortable with each other. It was then I realised, we hadn't even been on a date yet with just the two of us but I would soon rectify that. Sam, Em and Hailey chatted idly, getting to know one and other better. I tuned them out focusing solely on Em's delicious beef stew and planning a date for my Hailey.

A groan pulled me out of my thoughts a little later, I looked over to see Hailey patting her tummy. Her plate was mostly clear, the wolf was pleased we were being so diligent with our mate.

"Good job, baby."

"Yeah, well now you're going to have to carry me to my bed because I'm so full. It wasn't even because I was that hungry, it was just too good Emily. Thank you guys, for everything." She gave us each a watery smile, which we all returned.

"You're most welcome sweetie. Go to bed, you must be exhausted and I know the tribal elders and the pack are eager to speak with you tomorrow morning." Before she could stand, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her towards the spare room I had crashed in many times. Hailey let out a sigh, snuggling closer to my chest. I just about purred in happiness, my hold on her tightening. Here I could protect her, the helplessness I had felt earlier crashed over me again.

"Paul, you okay?" Hailey asked, her forehead crinkling in concern.

"I'm fine, glad to have you safely in my arms. Every time I let you out of my sight you seem to get into trouble." She cupped my face with her small, delicate hands and gave me a sweet kiss. I kicked open the door to Hailey's room and placed her onto the bed.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's great."

"Sam's right though plain. You tell me what you want and we can pick it all up over the weekend, make any changes you want baby." She pulled me between her legs, giving me a sensuous kiss.

"Thanks Paulie." I was about to reciprocate when I heard a Sam clearing his throat across the house. Fuck, this was going to be a major problem.

"Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me, Miss Purser?" I asked, giving her a coquettish grin.

"I'd love to." I bent down giving her a quick peck and headed for the door.

"Night Hailey, I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Night," she muttered into her pillow and I closed her door gently behind me. I took off my shoes and sprawled across the couch in the next room. Slowly falling asleep to the sound of my imprints steady heartbeat and breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

HPOV

As my head hit the soft feathery pillow, the events of this whirlwind of a day swirled around my mind. It was hard to believe how drastically everything had changed in the last couple weeks and it seemed as though I was playing catch up to my own narrative. Who would have thought that I was capable of giving Leah the cathartic release she needed to move on? I snuggled further into the warm bed that Emily had obviously made up for me, revelling that I now had a solid foundation to start my own rebuilding. Although I didn't expect them to replace my mother, it was comforting to know I had two adults in my life I could depend upon. That along with the fact I knew Paul was just outside my room, my fiercest protector, I slipped into a restful sleep.

At some point during the night restful sleeping, turned into fitful sleeping. I was back in the Clearwater's yard, Leah's emotions tethered to me like a ball and chain but this time the voices of my ancestors were nowhere to be found. Just when I thought I couldn't bare the pain any longer, I woke gasping for air, a cold sweat dampening the back of my neck. Without conscious action, my feet were carrying me to Paul's over sized body and I bounded on top of him, letting his touch anchor me. He sat up with a jolt, his muscles rippling preparing for action. As soon as his eyes settled on my trembling form, he pulled me up more securely onto his chest and started rubbing my back.

"What's wrong baby?" I could hear the concern lacing his voice.

"Bad dream," I replied not wanting to share the content of it with him, knowing he would share the information with the pack and they would only worry more about what my powers entailed.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked with a pouty expression, probably guessing my response already.

"Maybe some other time, I think I just want to go back to sleep." Paul let out a loud sigh but didn't push any further on the subject, letting me adjust myself into a comfortable position which involved me lounging across him.

"Babe you have really sharp elbows, you know that?"

"Hey!" I uttered indignantly, giving him a jab with said 'sharp' elbow just in case he couldn't see the scowl on my face. I wasn't sure what a supernatural werewolf's night vision was like but it was probably safe to assume good. He let out a snort, unfortunately seemingly unaffected by my attempted assault. I decided the only mature response was to get up and go back to my own bed. That plan preceded to fail also, as a large forearm pinned me to Paul's chest which was rumbling with a disapproving growl. His warmth permeated my skin and I reluctantly relaxed into his hold, well not that reluctantly if I was being honest.

I woke to a large imposing figure looming over me and it was displeased. Sam glared at the possessive hand that splayed across the expanse of stomach, exposed from where my shirt had ridden up in my sleep. I tried to disentangle myself from the cage Paul had formed around me unsuccessfully, the heat in my face growing as I felt Paul snuffle my neck.

"I can explain," I squeaked in an embarrassingly high pitched voice to Sam. I heard a giggle come from the doorway, presumably Emily but I was unable to turn my head around enough to confirm.

"Uhuh," Sam uttered, quirking his eyebrow, his burning stare never leaving Paul. Paul was blissfully unaware to the pissed off alpha prowling around him and continued to sleep like the dead. Apparently, me trying to disengage myself and Paul moaning at the friction I unintentionally created, was the last straw for our highly strung alpha as he ripped Paul's arms away from me and tossed him to the floor. Paul quickly righted himself, ascending to a crouch position, livid at someone coming between him and his mate. His posture relaxed some when he realised it was Sam, though his body still racked with the occasional tremble.

"Everyone is waiting for us in the other room," Sam said stiffly, before abruptly stalking out of the room, dragging an amused Emily with him.

"You know I'm really tired of people waking me up so violently, is it too much to ask for a small shake to the shoulder? I don't feel safe in my own home," Paul muttered sarcastically.

"A: this isn't your home and B: you're telling me you don't enjoy waking up to a woman on top of you?" I laughed.

"Not when said woman is terrified from a nightmare she won't tell me about," Paul chastised, all traces of humor gone from his voice. I fell into my usual habit of avoiding any uncomfortable situations, trudging into the room where the pack and tribal council awaited. As soon as I walked in all eyes fixated on me and I cleared my throat self consciously.

"Cute PJs," Quil quipped, again with the suggestive eyebrows. I looked down in horror, realising I was in fact still dressed in my pyjamas, the pack I didn't give a shit about but our tribal chief? Yeah I'd hope to give a better impression.

"Shove off Quil, or I'll take a chunk out of your hide next time we are phased together," Leah jumped to my defense.

"I thought you were suppose to be all enlightened and shit now, that didn't last long did it Leah?" Quil retorted. To the relief of everyone Leah laughed at Quil's comment, letting his insult roll off her.

"Quil not even spiritual healing can make you tolerable," she snorted.

"I'll have you know many a lady finds me more than tolerable."

"Before Quil makes any of us any more uncomfortable, I believe we have some actual issues to discuss, no?" Chief Billy piped up, having the arduous task of keeping all these adolescents on task.

"Yes we do, like the fact that Hailey's apparent 'gift' caused her pain, made her unconscious and I'm fairly certain gave her a nightmare last night," Paul grumbled pulling me down onto his lap.

"And don't feed us all the bullshit line of wanting to talk to Anna first, cause that is just pissing me off," he added angrily. Beneath the anger I sensed the real underlying fear and hurt, it was easy to forget how closely tethered Paul and I were. So despite my natural instinct to want to bury the unpleasant, I knew I would have to try harder at dealing with it, if not for my benefit then for Paul's.

"Hailey?" Sam questioned from his arm chair, I noticed the entire pack was radiating a nervous energy.

"It's nothing really, I guess you could say before I can get rid of the negative emotions weighing a warrior down, I have to absorb them first. I think I ran into a little difficulty deflecting it back out which may have caused a little pain but our ancestors came to my aid and told me how to dispel it. I'm sure in the future it will run more smoothly."

"There will be no future, if it causes you pain then you can't do it," Paul gritted out and I bristled at his controlling tone.

"You have no right to dictate whether I can or can't carry out my duty towards my tribe. If you think that Leah is the only person in this pack who needs my attention then you're sadly mistaken. Something is coming and if you don't have a united pack, the outcome for this tribe is bleak." A heavy silence settled in the room as they all took in my impassioned words. Paul took my hand in his and gave me a remorseful peck to the cheek, I didn't have the energy to stay mad at him for long, as long as he realised he couldn't make my decisions for me. As my breathing slowed down and I became more calm, it came to my attention that so did all my pack mates.

"Your bonds have strengthened with the pack, it appears your emotions already impact them," Billy spoke what I had just observed, reminding me how astute he was. Billy and Old Quil, who had remained eerily quiet during the whole conversation, started talking amongst themselves seemingly signalling the end of the 'meeting' for now. Emily invited everyone to the table for breakfast and I was then passed from wolf to wolf, a blur of scenting and general touching ensued, much to Paul's displeasure. I noticed him slip off into the kitchen to speak with Emily but the array of food set down on the table soon distracted me. It was safe to say Emily's cooking was ridiculously good, if I hadn't been down with living with the Uleys before, her soft, buttery pancakes definitely sealed the deal. I hadn't witnessed a pack meal since the bonfire so it was still shocking watching them consume food, even with knowing the reason behind their increased appetites.

"So about that date," Paul whispered in my ear, making me jump. I hummed around a forkful of food, acknowledging his statement.

"I was thinking we could go down to the beach and have a picnic, just the two of us," he said awkwardly. I didn't tease him, I wanted to but I didn't and it appeared the way in which Emily was hovering with a wooden spoon kept any of his brothers speaking out.

"That sounds great, let me get changed okay?" He nodded his ascent.

I riffled through the slim pickings of clothes in my rucksack, settling on a warm dark blue jumper and jeans. I needed to get the rest of my clothes but the thought of going back into my house made me shake, I couldn't do it and I'm not sure if I would ever be able to again. I think I would have to take Sam up on his offer and write a list. I hurried my pace in search of Paul, attempting to push down the memories that were trying to flood their way back to the surface.

"You ready to go?" Paul asked with a warm smile and the ground became a whole lot more solid again. I smile back lacing my hand in his, laughing at the image of him carrying a basket no matter the context.

"Don't laugh, it's romantic," he grimaced at me.

"It is," I agreed.

We slowly ambled along the beach, Paul rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. I had assumed we were going where the bonfire had been held but we had walked past it a while ago. I resisted the urge to ask are we there yet and instead focused on the serene look on his face.

"You're staring," he whispered, halting our progress.

"I know I can't help it, you rarely look so calm," I added fondly, stroking his cheek.

"Only with you," he said sincerely, leaning into my touch.

"Me too," I agreed. Whenever I'm with him, his penetrating gaze instead of making me feel nervous, makes me feel noticed, safe and cared for.

"All and all I say I was pretty lucky to find you Paul Meraz. Don't get me wrong you're a complete cocky asshole at times and have an impressive temper, but you're my cocky asshole." Paul gave me a panty dropping smile and attached his lips to mine, agreeing with my statement with action as opposed to words. I was left with swollen lips and an impressive hickey on my neck that I'm sure Sam would be thrilled about, leaving no doubt that Paul was also claiming me as his.

Author's Note: Can't apologise enough for the really slow update, been swamped with work. I promise more regular updates from now on! Thanks to evfangirl98, (guest) and to MonicaClareS129 for your lovely reviews, glad you're enjoying it so far. Please leave a review, I love to hear from you guys and am happy to answer any questions :D Kaitie x


	15. Chapter 15

PPOV

I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, savoring the taste of Hailey's kiss. I swung our interlocked hands between us, content just to stroll casually to the spot I had in mind. As part of the pack, there was always some sort of responsibility for me to grapple with. It was refreshing to be able to be in the moment with Hailey, just us no interruptions. Also, no Big Brother breathing down our necks enforcing propriety. With the imprint and the intensity of my feelings, it was easy to overlook important steps in building a relationship. Fuck, I know I have negligible experience in that department but I wanted to share it all with Hailey. So if that meant looking corny as fuck, carrying a wicker basket for my girl; then that's what I'm going to do.

"Uh Paul, can you slow down a bit?" Hailey piped up, giving my hand a sharp tug. Shit, I'd been so consumed in my thoughts, that I'd failed to notice I was practically dragging her across the sand. My long strides, had her little legs working double time.

"Shit, sorry babe. I forget you were vertically challenged?" I said slyly. Hoping to get a rise out of her, I fucking loved when she got all feisty with me.

"Vertically challenged? Are you seriously implying I'm the freak of nature in this relationship? I hate to break it to you babe, but you morph into a giant dog!" She retorted incredulously.

"You dream walked to our dead ancestors," I quipped.

"You sometimes share head space with Quil," she rebutted.

"You snore," I joked, it wasn't true but I knew it would wound her pride.

"I do not snore," she sputtered indignantly.

She certainly didn't disappoint, her lower lip jutting out in a tempting pout. I found the same intense fire in her eyes, that I always did when we had our back and forth. Her arms folded across her chest, pushing her breasts up tauntingly. I wanted to ravish her but I wasn't going to fuck this up by rushing her into something she wasn't ready for. I'd settle for a kiss for now. I leant down taking her bottom lip between my teeth, lightly nipping. My hands automatically found their way to her hips and naturally progressed lower to cup her ass. Let me tell you, Hailey Purser had one fine ass. My hands molded themselves to it and paid it the attention it deserved. She let out an adorable squeak, batting my hands away.

"Does this place actually exist, or is this all a ruse to have your wicked way with me?," she faked disdain.

"And if it is?" I challenged, a sinful smirk on my face.

"I know a pack of wolves. In fact, if I recall correctly just this morning the alpha had your grabby hands in his sights," she replied without skipping a beat.

"Don't worry, I'm not that diabolical."

"No, not as diabolical as you'd like people to think," she replied and bussed my cheek affectionately.

The more time I spent with Hailey, the more respect I had for my ancestors. Her personality balanced mine out faultlessly. Taking anything I dished out and returning a zinging insult of her own; perfection. I appreciated that she didn't just brush off my anger as Paul being Paul. She would wait patiently, trying to understand exactly what set me off in the first place. I think she could understand having so much pent up, that instead of dealing with the real issue sometimes smaller things would inevitably trigger me. Not to mention the whole werewolf shit only added to the confusion and she didn't judge me for it. I've come to resent my inheritance less, because any entity that gives me the resources to protect Hailey from merciless predators, can't be all bad. Although, I still found it regrettable that the transition started so young.

Hailey gasped beside me, as we arrived at the alcove in the cliffs. It was a real find in my opinion, its curved shape offering protection against the harsh winds; whilst giving a flawless view of the ocean.

"How did I not know this existed?" she asked aghast.

"It's a bit off the beaten path, not many people venture this far down the beach," I replied. Distracted by her awed expression, easily eclipsing the natural backdrop.

I placed the wicker basket on the ground, opening it to find blankets folded neatly at the bottom. Em really did think of everything. I draped one across the logs for us to sit on and figured I'd wrap the other securely around Hailey's shoulders. I pulled her to rest against my chest, lending her my warmth. She was completely enraptured by her surroundings and this would definitely become a memory I'd use to center myself. Prior to Hailey, it was impossible to cease a phase when it was triggered. Control was tenuous at best, but now if I focused on Hailey it was possible for me to keep it at bay. Hailey's long hair swirling around in the wind, cheeks tinged with pink from the cold sea air. This image would be able to pull me back from cesspool of anger, I often found myself flailing in.

"This was my escape as a kid. Before my dad skipped town, my parents would argue something awful and he'd hit my mom as well. One night, I grabbed my rucksack determined to run away. I walked along this beach and just when I thought my legs were going to give out; I stumbled across this place. I returned most nights, seeking refuge from the tumultuous place I called home," I shared with Hailey, staring out into the vast expanse of water.

"Did he ever hit you?" she asked, worry etched into her features.

"The odd slap here and there, my mother took the brunt of it though," I responded nonchalantly.

"But you have a good relationship with your mom?"

"Yeah, I do. I resented her for a long while, for not leaving him sooner. But I also know that she did everything she could to shelter me from him. She helped me with my homework, gave me warm hugs and kisses and made sure I had a packed lunch for school. She loves me and I know she did the best she could, that's enough for me."

I readily shared more details of myself with Hailey, in the hopes that she would do the same when she was ready. Hearing about my parents, might help her confront the feelings associated with her own. It was obviously still too raw for her but I didn't want her to leave it unresolved. I wanted to help her put it in the past, so it couldn't torture her anymore.

"Do I get to meet her?" Hailey asked shyly.

"Babe, she's dying to meet the girl who tamed her son. She's under the impression you walk on water," I assured her. The amount I'd talk to my mom about Hailey, she was constantly asking when she could meet her. My mom respected that she needed space though, after everything that happened with Lindsey.

"So she's expecting divinity, I can work with that," Hailey giggled.

"Alright smart ass. But seriously, whenever you're ready my mother would be ecstatic to have you over for dinner."

"Bringing the girlfriend home to meet the mother, a big step?" she teased me but I could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"Well you're a permanent fixture, it only makes sense. I don't think my future wife and mother of my children can avoid meeting her," I said matter of factly.

"I think there's a few steps in between there buddy," she laughed.

"You want kids though?" I asked, that was definitely something I had been curious about.

"Absolutely, lots of mini yous running around," she replied. Her eyes were closed, as she envisioned our future brood, lips curving into a smile and I was soon mimicking her actions.

"Really?"

"Really. I've been so lonely growing up, I wish I had siblings. So if we're going to have a family, I want there to be a nice rounded number."

"Sounds perfect," I concurred. We both drifted into a daydream, thoughts on our future together and everything that would entail.

"Thanks Paulie," she whispered a little while later.

"For what?" I asked gently, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I needed this, our little getaway. With all that's going on I feel a bit like I'm under a microscope. I'm not complaining about my bond with the pack but it feels like I'm being pulled in every direction," she sighed tiredly.

"Whenever it gets too much, we'll evade it all by coming here. Just the two of us," I promised.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a comfortable silence, filled with gentle kisses and affirming touches. Eventually, Hailey drifted off in my arms and after relishing in the pleasure of her warm body against mine; I decided it was time to take her back. I carefully rose, adjusting her slightly in my hold so I had a better grip on her. I carried her back to the Uley's, figuring I'd phase and bring back the picnic stuff later. It was such a foreign emotion, the tranquility I felt with Hailey sleeping in my hold; I took a minute for myself outside Sam's door to bask in it. I could see myself doing this for many years to come, carrying my wife or even a child to bed.

"Are you going to bring her in, it's cold out?" Sam uttered from his place on the porch. I had been so absorbed in Hailey, his presence went completely unnoticed. There was no hostility or reproof in his remark though, to be honest I think I was so unguarded in that moment, my intentions easily discernible. I loved Hailey Purser and it was evident for anyone to see should they look close enough. I nodded my acquiescence, carrying her to her room. She stirred briefly when I removed her boots and coat but settled back down once I encased her in her duvet.

I headed for the back door intent on going back for Em's belongings, when Sam's hand clapped down on my shoulder.

"We need to talk Paul," Sam stopped me.

"If it's about this morning, I'm sorry if you thought I was being disrespectful but she's my imprint it's pretty natural for me to touch her. Shit, when you and Em first got together, you two were disgustingly touchy feely," I added defensively.

"No, no. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I'll try to lay off you a bit, this whole imprint has my instincts all ramped up again. I actually wanted to talk about Hailey's mom," Sam said quietly, despite Hailey being asleep. His lowered tone suggested it was something, he apparently didn't want her to overhear.

"Lindsey?" I questioned, not liking where this was heading.

"Yeah, I've been handling it so far but in terms of funeral arrangements; I thought that's something Hailey might want to plan herself," he added awkwardly.

Fuck Lindsey Purser, for making my girl have to deal with this shit. She should be planning her next English assignment, not deciding whether to bury or cremate her mother.

"I'll deal with it," I agreed with a nod.

"Whatever she decides, the pack will be there for her. I know she's angry at her mom now but I think she might regret not saying a final goodbye," Sam said seriously.

"Of course," I nodded. Personal feelings aside, if Hailey wanted a service to remember her mom, I'd be present.

It would be a difficult conversation but I'd rather it come from me. A practical demonstration that I'll always be there for her. I have broad fucking shoulders and they're hers to lean on, should she need it.

Author's Note: Well I certainly don't envy Paul's job next chapter! I'm definitely going to continue posting but it would be encouraging if I could please get some more reviews?

belladu57: A new face! Thank you so much, great to hear from you.

Thanks, Kaitie :D


	16. Chapter 16

HPOV

Mechanically stirring my coffee, I lifted my gaze to find Paul staring at me intently. He'd been acting shifty since I took my place at the table. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly, but he just shook me off. Doing my best to ignore his out of character behavior, I gulped another mouthful of coffee. The bitterness of the coffee; along with the caffeine, bringing an alertness I couldn't naturally manage on my own, in the mornings.

"You need to eat something, sweetie," Emily fretted.

Sam obviously of the same opinion, proceeded to retrieve me a large bowl of cereal, accompanied by fruit and yogurt. It was excessive as expected, but I had learnt it was best to concede; as opposed to antagonizing an alpha wolf providing for his 'pup'. I shoveled a spoonful of said cereal in my mouth, in a very unladylike fashion. Then I enacted my finest, 'are you happy?' moody teenager expression. I'm pretty sure a bit of milk dribbled out the side of my mouth. The fact that Paul had made no attempt to parody my antics, immediately alerted me, that my previous intuition of something being amiss was correct.

"Seriously Paul, what's going on? I can't stomach food, when you look as if the Armageddon is about to commence," I declared, stabbing my spoon pointedly at him.

"Sorry babe, lower the spoon. The apocalypse isn't nigh, but we do need to talk."

Sam and Emily subtly exited the room; I should have found it strange that there were no other wolves floating about earlier. Paul rose, his long legs striding purposefully for the seat Sam had just vacated next to me. His large hand came to rest upon my thigh, emanating warmth.

"It's your mother," he finally broke the tense silence. That admittedly wasn't where I saw this conversation heading, nor where I cared for it to.

"What about Lindsey?"

It was apparent even to me as the words departed, that the use of Lindsey as opposed to mom was a futile attempt to distance myself. Opening up to Leah, was the nearest I'd gotten to confronting the emotions tethered to my mom's death. Currently, I had a fragile film ensnaring memories I wanted to leave untouched. Numerous emotions shot through our imprint bond, admonishing Paul for prodding at something I willingly repressed.

"We need to decide on arrangements Hailey. Cremation or burial?" he asked, taking the direct approach.

Do you hear that mom? Your barely seventeen year old daughter, has to resolve whether to cremate or bury your remains. Resentment and bitterness tinged my thoughts, control was slipping, so I determined to hastily make the decisions.

"Burial."

"Church service?"

"Yes."

"Anyone we should include on the guest list?" I couldn't prevent the ugly laugh that surpassed my defenses. Disbarring the slew of men my mom brought in the house, there was no one in our lives close enough to extend an invitation to.

"No." Paul was trying to conceal his agitation at my monotonous answers.

"I want Emily to take care of it," I said softly, refusing to meet Paul's eyes.

"Alright Hailey, we don't have to talk about it anymore," he replied equally as quiet, trying not to startle me.

The skies were melancholy today, fitting. In a little under a week, Emily had managed to arrange my mother's funeral, all I had to do was show up. A celebration of her life, when she didn't even appreciate it herself. Knocking interrupted my revery, Paul pushed open my door slowly. I gave his form fitting suit an appreciative glance, though his eyes burned solely on me. I was frozen in front of the mirror, the black dress Emily left out for me open at the back. Paul sidled up behind me, pulling the zipper up, placing a kiss at the base of my neck.

"You look beautiful," he murmured. Any other time, his compliment would have caused butterflies in my stomach, but today I was decidedly numb.

"Are you ready?" he prompted.

I wanted to scream at him for the stupidity of his question, how could I be ready? In what world would I ever be ready for this day?

"Yes."

He secured me under his arm, leading me into the front room where the pack awaited. They were all dressed formally, my rambunctious pack chillingly silent, in solidarity with me. I wanted to express my gratitude for the effort they were putting in, for a woman who was a stranger to them. But the harder I tried to articulate myself, the more hysteria kicked in.

I was wedged snuggly between Sam and Paul at the grave sight, shielded under a red umbrella. It's vivacity, a stark contrast to the black attire everyone wore. The ringing in my ears deafening, I honestly can't tell you what words were spoken during the service. One detail I was thankful for was the closed casket, I don't think I could handle seeing my mother's body a second time. The priest uttered final words and signaled for her coffin to be lowered to the ground. Paul gently pushed me forward, indicating it was my turn to throw dirt on its surface. I grabbed a handful of it, some embedding beneath my nails. Lifting my arm, I maneuvered my hand above the opening. My hand ceased as I tried to release the dirt. Eventually though, it slipped through the cracks of my fingers; no matter how hard I tried to hold on.

The sound of dirt hitting wood, hurtled me into reality. One in which, I had desperately strived to avoid: my mom was never coming back. The anger that had consumed me at her selfishness and lack of consideration for me, was replaced with agonizing despair. I clutched my chest, panicking at my inability to expand my lungs. I was at the precipice, but as promised Paul was there to drag my ass back.

"Breathe baby, we're here. That's it angel, let it out. I got you," he cooed.

"I didn't say anything. I'm all she had and I didn't speak on her behalf," I wailed, guilt gnawing at me.

"Then speak babe, we're here to listen," he assured.

He lifted me to my feet, not giving a shit that I'd got us sodden and muddy. Many residents of La Push questioned Paul Meraz's character; I did once too. Today, he was crucial to my sanity and readily filled the role of emotional crutch. He was a good man.

"Lindsey Purser, left me with many treasured memories. I was eleven and trying to play hooky from school. She didn't buy it for a second, but it was sunny out. I mean, one of the rare summer days that venture to La Push, so she humored me. We spent the day at the beach, building sandcastles and letting the waves chase us. Occasionally, one would lap at my feet and I'd squeal and she'd laugh. I've really missed her laugh," I swallowed thickly, trying to tamper down the tears so I could finish.

"She had her flaws, but she was my mother. I love her deeply and I'm sorry for all she'll miss in my life," I ended.

We had a casual reception of sorts back at the house, Emily had laid out an impressive spread of food. The imprints I shared with the pack, appeared to have strengthened. I was keenly aware of their presence, I wasn't alone.

Paper plate in hand, I listened to the light conversation, hoping for a distraction. The longer I sat there, the more time I had to stew. The realization, that our ancestors expected me to help bring emotional stability to the pack, whilst I was in turmoil, was incredibly ironic to me. In fact, the phrase quid pro quo came to mind. Surely if I could dream walk to my ancestors, I could visit my mom. Maybe if I had answers from her, I'd be better able to perform my duties. Mind made up, I dashed to my room, locking the door securely behind me. Ignoring the protests of Paul and Sam, who I'd left in my wake.

As riled up as I was, I probably should have realised sleep would be beyond my reach. I gripped the sheets tightly in my hands, eyes sealed closed. Desperately trying to reach the realm, in which I could communicate with my ancestors. I could hear Paul breathing against the door, his anxiety and concern for me conveying through our bond. Sleep was determined to evade me, but on this occasion I wouldn't allow it to. I made a conscious effort to uncoil my muscles and to regulate my breathing. Suddenly, my pillow disappeared from beneath my head and I was no longer swaddled in sheets. The walls of my bedroom disintegrated, revealing the destination I had been yearning for. This time there would be no pleasantries, I would fulfill my duties to my tribe, but I had a price.

"I want to see her," I asserted, as soon as Anna materialized in front of me.

"You can't, that's not how it works," she replied calmly.

"Well screw how it works, make an acception. You expect me to give closure to others, but I'm not allowed to seek it for myself!" I screamed out in frustration.

"There are many ways to obtain closure, bringing your mother here won't be beneficial to either of you," her passive tone, only serving to aggravate me more.

"Please, I just want to say goodbye," I cried. Finally, I managed to stir up some emotion in Anna, her face contorted with sympathy.

"This isn't an outcome I have the power to change, but I'd venture that you are closer to your mother than you realize. You don't have to divulge feelings, that are already known," she trailed off cryptically.

"Thanks for the clarification," I snarked. My current humor making me too short tempered, to try to discern her underlying meaning.

"You're most welcome child," she responded with a light smile. Anna either failed to hear my sarcasm, or just chose to gloss over it. Considering Anna's track record it's safe to assume the latter, so I felt duly chastised for my disrespectful tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," I murmured.

"Of course you are. You have been through significant change Hailey, we don't expect you to be the picture of serenity," she responded, resting her hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"Then what is expected of me?"

"Exactly what you gave Leah. You lend them your strength and as you saw today, they will return it tenfold."

"I can do that," I agreed, the passion from earlier draining.

"We never had any doubts, Hailey Purser," she said smugly.

"What's next?" I queried.

"Move on to the next fissure," she informed me.

"And that would be…?" I tailed off, hoping for a little more guidance.

"You'll know it when you see it."

"Right."

"When I healed Leah, it hurt. Was it suppose to?" I asked nervously.

"Not to the extent that it did," she informed me.

"But to some extent then?"

"It depends on the severity of the injury. In theory if you pull your energy from your resources, it should be practically painless. If there is extensive damage and you use to much of your own reserves, there can be severe consequences," she said ominously.

"Like a migraine?" I asked timidly, knowing she was indicating greater side effects.

"Death."

"I don't understand," I sputtered.

"I told you there were some injuries we can't heal. That's because it will draw too much of your life force to repair it, for example, healing a vampire bite. Drawing out the venom, would require you to utilize a bounty of energy, that one person alone can't provide. No healer has survived attempting to do so," she cautioned.

"Good to know," I quipped. For some reason, I think that is a detail I'll be keeping to myself.

Author's Note: Please REVIEW!


End file.
